Blinded
by chemphy
Summary: Zack thought that he and Sephiroth were a couple but Sephiroth thought likewise and fall in love with a new cadet! Angeal was overcame by jealousy and made a move on Zack. WARNING. Sephiroth X Cloud. Angeal X Zack.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FFVII fan fiction, hope it's okay. Please review, it will be a great help. =D Hope everyone enjoy it! (Sephiroth is the best!)**

'Seph… urgh,' Zack moaned in ecstasy as he clung to Sephiroth. His fingernails digging into the back of Sephiroth. Sephiroth kept on moving inside Zack, hardly feeling the pressure Zack's fingernails caused.

'I-I am co-coming!' Zack cried out as Sephiroth hit on his good spot again and again. 'Me too,' Sephiroth said, his breathing haggard. 'Together, okay?'

Zack nodded, after a few more thrusts, Zack reached climax. He cried out 'Seph!' as he expelled his seed onto Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth gave a groan and released his own inside Zack.

They lie on top of each other breathing heavily, Sephiroth's cock still inside Zack's ass. 'Seph,' Zack said as he looked as his lover lovingly, running his hand through Sephiroth's long beautiful silver hair. Sephiroth smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

'Mmm,' Zack was in bliss. Their tongues clashed with each other furiously. 'I love you, Seph,' Zack whispered, as they broke away for air. Sephiroth said nothing but continued kissing him passionately. Suddenly Zack felt Sephiroth's cock hard again in his ass.

Zack pulled away, 'I am sorry,' Sephiroth muttered. Zack's heart was filled with warmth as he heard those words. 'It's okay, we can continue,' Zack said, burying his head into Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth smirked then he started to move again. Zack clung tightly to him moaning in ecstasy all the while.

xxxx

Zack was sitting in the canteen with a faraway blissful look on his face. They kept on making love until dawn. Zack stirred his coffee as he gave another contented sigh thinking of his relationship with Sephiroth.

The great silver hair general, Sephiroth is his lover. _His_ lover. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it, it seem too good to be true.

Zack still remembered how he confessed to him during a mission in Wutai, and how Sephiroth merely smirk. Then he leaned in and kissed him for the first time!

After that, they had sex. Zack is still in seventh heaven when he thought of that. Zack's brow furrowed as he suddenly remembered one thing.

Though they had been going out for some time, Sephiroth had never said that he loved him, not even once! They also never go out on dates. With all the missions and duties, they were often quite busy.

Suddenly the happy feeling inside Zack dissipated. They _are _lovers, right? Right? Zack buried his head in his arms.

Great, now he's going to be thinking of this question the whole day and fretted about it, just great. Suddenly, someone plunked his tray down opposite him.

Zack's head snapped up, he said brightly, 'Seph?'

To his disappointment, it wasn't Sephiroth, it was his mentor Angeal Hewley. Angeal raised his eyebrows at the mention of the name Sephiroth.

'Thinking about him again?' Angeal asked as he unwrapped his sandwiches. Zack merely nodded and sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

'So, you are disappointed that I am not him? Should I leave now, maybe?' Angeal asked biting into his sandwiches while staring at him, he looked amused.

Zack blushed and shook his head. 'Of course not, I am always happy to see you,' Zack said, his face lit up by his smile.

How could he say no to Angeal. He has always been there for him, guiding him, acting as his friend and mentor. And although Angeal had always prided in his sword, and hardly used it. He had used it once to save Zack's life. Zack was really touched by his gesture.

Both of them seem to be absorbed in their own thoughts until Angeal spoke up.

Angeal broke the silence, 'So, what's up, puppy? Why so silent today? Are you feeling okay?' Zack glared at Angeal, he pouted, 'don't call me puppy, it's embarrassing'

Angeal gave a hearty guffaw, 'but it suits you well.' Zack pouted again, 'Well I don't think so.'

'Okay, okay,' Angeal said, raising his hand in surrender. 'But honestly, Zack, what's going on?' he deliberately emphasis on the word Zack. Zack gave another sigh again and shook his head. 'Nothing,' he said.

'Is it Seph again?' Angeal prompted him. 'Did he hurt you or something?' Angeal's eyes flashed menacingly.

Zack saw the look in his eyes and put his hand comfortingly on Angeal's arm. 'No, no, he did not, so don't try to kill him or anything, okay?' Zack said pleadingly.

Zack knew how Angeal can be overprotective sometimes. His mentor doesn't really approve of his relationship with Sephiroth. Although Angeal didn't say it out loud, Zack could sense it by the look in his eyes.

Angeal put his hand onto Zack's hand, sending tingling pleasures down Zack's spine. Angeal can always calm him down. 'You can always tell me anything, you know,' Angeal said.

'Really?' Zack said looking at Angeal with big cute puppy dog eyes. Angeal nearly melted there. Angeal took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and nodded. 'Okay, but can we talk somewhere else? It's too crowded here.' Zack said.

'Sure, pup,' Angeal said. Zack whined, 'Can you seriously stop calling me that? I am serious.'

'Yeah, yeah, pup, let's go.' Angeal said teasingly, his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Angeal dumped his tray on the way out. 'So, where do you want to talk about?' Angeal asked. Zack thought for a few moments then said, 'How about your office? We wouldn't be overheard there then.' Angeal nodded, 'Okay, whatever you want.'

Zack suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at Angeal lovingly. His gaze made Angeal blushed. 'What's wrong?' Angeal asked.

Suddenly, Zack threw his arms around Angeal and hugged him. 'I love you so much, Angeal! Thanks, I really appreciate it!' Zack cried out while hugging him tightly.

Angeal's temperature rise suddenly, he is beginning to feel turn on. He tried to pries Zack away from him. 'Pup, please don't do this in public, people are going to misunderstand. And Sephiroth might kill me if he saw us,' Angeal said teasingly.

He thought that will made Zack blushed, but instead Zack suddenly looked crestfallen. 'I sure hope so he will be,' Zack said, his voice sounding upset.

He released his hug and returned to his normal hyperactive and childish self, and cried out loud 'Race you to your office.'

With that, Zack ran off in a whirlwind and leave Angeal behind. Angeal chuckled, still the same old Zack. 'Hey, you are cheating, wait up,' Angeal said and ran after him.

Both of them were breathless when they reached Angeal's office. Zack panted and sat down on Angeal's chair. 'Whew, you are fast,' Zack said.

'I am a SOLDIER 1st class after all, what do you expect?' Angeal said standing beside Zack.

'Hey, I am one too, okay?' Zack said defensively. Angeal smiled at him, and said, 'Yeah, I know. Anyway, what's your problem?'

Zack gave a sigh, he didn't know how to tell Angeal. What if he was just thinking too much? After all Sephiroth isn't one to easily express his feelings. What does he expect? Sephiroth reciting love poems for him? Expressing his love for Zack everyday?

Angeal saw that Zack was in a tight spot. 'Don't worry, I won't tease you or anything, just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you,' he prompted gently.

Zack gave another sigh and start thinking. Maybe Angeal is right, he knew Sephiroth longer than him after all. And Angeal and Sephiroth are best friends.

'Okay, fine. You know that Seph and I have been going out for quite a while, right?' Zack asked. Angeal nodded slightly, not knowing where this is going to lead.

Zack fidgeted with his fingers as he continued, 'Well, after all this time, Seph never told me once he love me or took me out on dates. Is that normal? Are we really a couple?' Zack blurted out in one go.

Angeal stared at him, so this is what troubling his student and crush. A love problem with his best friend. This is going to be tough to handle. Angeal was mortified when he had found out that Zack had been going out with Sephiroth.

Angeal had a crush on Zack for a long time, but he didn't dare to express it to Zack just yet. Just when he was about to confess to Zack, Zack dropped the bombshell that he is currently going out with Sephiroth. Angeal still remembered vaguely the excited look on Zack's face when he told him that's he's going out with Sephiroth.

Angeal was momentary stumped. Zack kept looking at him hopefully, Angeal couldn't bring himself to disappoint him.

After thinking for a while, he said, 'Well, Sephiroth is never the type to easily say I love you. I think he probably think that it's not important. Did you try asking him when you are alone?'

Zack blushed, he fidgeted with his fingers even more, 'Well, no, it's mainly snogging you know.'

Angeal gave a sigh, he knew they are both young hot-blooded male. Angeal clenched his fists, he felt so jealous when he thought of those two making out.

Angeal don't know what has come over him, but suddenly he said 'Well, if Sephiroth's making you so troubled, why not just dumped him and fall in love with me?'

Zack burst out laughing, 'Don't tease me, Angeal, I am serious here.' Angeal's tone suddenly turned grave, 'I am serious too.'

Zack stopped laughing when he saw the serious look in Angeal's eyes. 'Y-you can't be serious, Angeal…' Zack's voice trailed off. Angeal leaned in, 'I am _very_ serious, Zack.' Zack's eyes were starting to show slight traces of fear.

Suddenly Zack gave a smile although the fear still remained in his eyes. 'Stop it, Angeal. I never knew you are so good at making fun of people,' Zack said, his heart was starting to thump like mad.

'I am _not_ making fun of you, why wouldn't you believe me?' Angeal said, his tone hard. Something in his eyes shifted, he suddenly leaned in and kissed Zack passionately on the lips.

Zack was taken completely by surprise. Angeal held him tightly in grips of steel forbidding him to escape. Angeal forced Zack to open his mouth, he seemed to have lost control of himself.

Angeal slid his tongue into Zack's mouth and began to thoroughly explore it, tasting every corner of him and swallowing his saliva. Zack tried to struggle but to no avail, he was beginning to feel weak on the knees.

'An-Angeal,' Zack muttered between kisses. Mmmm, Angeal is very skill at kissing too, Zack is starting to drown in Angeal's kisses. Angeal ran his hand through Zack's spikes as he was kissing him.

Suddenly, an image of Sephiroth flashed in his mind. Zack came back to his senses, what is he doing? How could he betray Sephiroth by kissing another man?

Zack tried to push Angeal away, but Angeal will not budge, instead he kissed Zack even vigorously. 'Stop it, Angeal!' Zack finally yelled.

Zack's yells seemed to have finally got into Angeal's head. Angeal pulled back, he was totally in shock with himself. Zack panted, rubbing away the trails of saliva left on his lips.

Angeal stood back looking horrified, he muttered, 'I am sorry.' Then he ran away from the office leaving Zack alone.

Zack tried to follow Angeal, 'Angeal, wait!' He needed an explanation from Angeal, why is he doing this to him? But as he ran outside, his mentor had completely disappeared.

Zack leaned against the wall, his mind in a mess, what with Sephiroth and now Angeal. 'Damn you, Angeal,' Zack whispered, his whole face bright red.

**Sorry, I had corrected the errors, thanks to Truuuz for pointing it out. XD Anyway, thanks for reading! =D And please accept my utmost apologies for the any errors I made in the story. And please review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all, thank you for reviewing. It is a good start, I think. =D Anyway, here it is, Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it, and please, PLEASE DO review after reading! Thanks! It will really be a lot of help and it will make me very happy too. ;)  
**

**P.S. Sorry if I made any spelling or grammar errors. Please forgive me. ****  
**

Zack prowled in Angeal's office hoping that he would soon return. But to his disappointment, Angeal did not. When it was dinner time, Angeal still had not returned. Zack's stomach was growling, he reluctantly walked to the canteen.

Zack ate alone, Sephiroth rarely came down to the canteen. Besides Sephiroth is very busy with all his paperwork nowadays. As Zack ate, his mind ran to the incident of him and Angeal kissing.

Zack blushed as he thought of it. What was Angeal thinking? Zack is so going to demand an explanation from him, and he is not letting him go until he gets an answer.

As soon as he finished his dinner, he walked to Angeal's office. He saw Genesis Rhapsodos walking out of Angeal's office reading intently at a stack of papers. An idea struck Zack, Genesis and Angeal are best buddies, maybe he knew where Angeal is.

'Genesis, wait up.' Zack said, as he jogged to Genesis's side. Genesis looked up and stared at him in surprise. They were never really close.

'What's up, Zack the puppy dog?' Genesis asked him sneeringly.

Zack blushed, and said 'What, you knew about that too?'

Genesis smirked, he said 'Of course, Angeal mentioned about you all the time.' Zack blushed as he heard that. 'So what do you want?' Genesis asked, not looking at Zack as he flipped through the stack of papers.

'Well,' Zack said rubbing the back of his head, 'erm… I… I want to…' Zack is stuck, he doesn't know how to ask him, will Genesis think of him as a stalker?

Genesis paused in his reading and stared at him, he said, 'Well, _what do you want_? I don't have all day standing here, you know?'

Zack stared at him, he concluded he really does not like Genesis, he is too haughty and arrogant to his liking. 'Well, I just want to ask, do you know where Angeal is?' Zack finally said what was in his mind after a pause.

To Zack's surprise, Genesis laughed. 'What? What's so funny?' Zack demanded. Zack's face in total confusion.

'I am just surprise that Angeal didn't inform his favorite puppy of his whereabouts. Why don't you hunt him down yourself?' Genesis asked teasingly.

'I did, but I don't know where he is, and he's not answering any of my calls,' Zack replied.

'Oh well, if you really want to know, he just left for a mission like fifteen minutes ago,' Genesis said airily while walking away. 'He sends me to get these papers for Director Lazard. Well, if that's all, I will be leaving. Good day to you.'

'What?' Zack exploded. 'Angeal's gone off for a mission? When is he coming back?' Zack asked urgently.

Genesis had his back to Zack, he continued walking as if he did not hear Zack.

'Genesis! Come on, tell me, please,' Zack pleaded.

A sneer carved on Genesis's lips, though Zack didn't see it. 'A day or two or maybe a week? Who knows?' Genesis said while continuing walking.

'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow,' Genesis suddenly recited the lines from LOVELESS as he walked away.

Zack stared at the back of Genesis in frustration and confusion.

xxxx

Sephiroth pushed open the doors and walked into the noisy canteen. Zack had practically forced him to go down to eat in the canteen earlier. He said he had a surprise for him.

Sephiroth had declined saying he had mounds of work to do, but Zack had badgered him until he caved in in the end. It was so like Zack.

He often wondered how Angeal could put up with Zack. Sephiroth scanned the crowd of people for Zack when suddenly he heard 'Seph! Over here!' Zack was waving wildly at him trying to catch his attention.

At the sight of him, the whole canteen became quiet.

Sephiroth ignored them and walked towards Zack. It's always the same, people always gaped at him and somehow lost their ability to speak too when he's around. Well, except Zack that is.

Zack still talk nineteen to dozen when he is with Sephiroth. That is not too much of a good thing either.

Sephiroth cursed inwardly as he walked towards Zack. Why does he have to choose a seat at the back? This means he had to walk a long way with all the people gawking at him.

Just then something struck him, Zack was not alone. Sephiroth had super highly keen five senses. From faraway, he could see a young boy sitting opposite Zack.

A gorgeous boy in fact. For the first time, Sephiroth felt his heartbeat slightly quicken. The boy has blond spiky hair, pale baby skin and bright blue eyes.

Sephiroth quicken his footsteps, he wanted to know this boy better.

Sephiroth sat down beside Zack who put his arms around his shoulders and smiled brightly at him. 'So glad you could join us, Seph,' Zack said in a bright voice.

All of Sephiroth's attention was focused on the boy. He looked even gorgeous up close and he smells _really_ nice. Sephiroth felt himself falling into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes. They seemed so pure and bright like the bright blue sky.

'Ge-ge-genaral!' The boy stammered. He stood up and saluted.

People were all staring at them. Zack stood up and hastily pulled the boy down. The boy was blushing furiously red.

Zack gave a laugh, 'Calm down, you don't have to be so scare or formal with him. Seph may look intimidating, but he's actually a nice guy.'

'Seph, this is private Cloud Strife. He's my new best friend, I met him during a mission,' Zack introduced Cloud to Sephiroth. 'He's from the backwater just like me. It's great.' Zack added brightly.

'Hm, which part?' Sephiroth asked. His emerald eyes were boring into those bright blue eyes.

'Ni-Nibelheim, sir!' Cloud gulped as he said. He looked flustered and he kept looking at the ground.

Sephiroth's lips curled into a smile, somehow he liked the effect he had on Cloud. He enjoyed making Cloud all flustered and embarrassed.

'Nibelheim,' Sephiroth said thoughtfully. 'There's a mako reactor there, right?'

Cloud looked up and nodded eagerly, 'Yes, sir.'

'You can drop the sir, Cloud,' Sephiroth said, staring straight at him. Cloud blushed and lowered his head again.

Zack cleared his throat, and said 'Anyway, Cloud, I presume you know who this is. But still, I am going to introduce him to you. He's the great silver hair General Sephiroth, the hero of Shinra. He's my best friend and lover.' Zack said those last two words in an undertone.

But Sephiroth caught those last words although Cloud did not. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Anyway,' Zack continued clasping his hands together. 'I hope that the three of us can be the best of friends. So, what do you say, Seph? Cloud?' He looked from one of them to the other hopefully.

Sephiroth did something he hardly did before, he extended his hand towards Cloud and said, 'Nice to meet you, Cloud.'

Cloud was taken aback by his action and so was Zack. With trembling hands, Cloud took Sehphiroth's hands into his own.

'Ni-ni-nice to me-meet you too, sir, oops, I mean…' Cloud stammered. Cloud did not dare to call Sephiroth by only his name just yet.

Sephiroth could sense Cloud's hesitation. 'It's okay, you can address me as Sephiroth,' Sephiroth said, tightening his grasp slightly.

If possible Cloud blushed even further, he said 'Yes, Sephiroth.' Reluctantly, Sephiroth released Cloud's hand, it had felt so nice and warm against his.

Zack looked at this little exchange in surprise. Sephiroth is never usually this friendly, this is something new.

'Well, I am glad the introduction thing went well,' Zack said, looking at them happily.

Suddenly Sephiroth's phone rang. Sephiroth flipped opened his phone and put it to his ear. He looked pissed off. Someone was talking at the other side, Sephiroth's face darken as time passed by.

'Now?' He asked in an annoyed tone. 'Fine, see you soon,' Sephiroth said then he closed his phone. Sephiroth stood up, and said, 'Sorry, I have to go to a meeting with the board of directors now.'

'What? Now?' Zack whined. Sephiroth nodded, he glanced at Cloud and was pleased to find that the boy was looking disappointed. 'I will come with you then, Seph' Zack said, he stood up too.

'Sorry, Spiky, guess you have to eat alone,' Zack said, winking at him. 'See you later during training,' Zack said, waving to Cloud, one hand clinging to Sephiroth.

Cloud nodded shyly, and said 'Yes, Zack.'

Cloud turned his gaze towards Sephiroth, he hoped that Sephiroth will bid him goodbye too.

Sephiroth was momentary stunned by the cute expression on Cloud's face as Cloud stared at him.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, just as he was going to say goodbye, Zack suddenly dragged him by the arm out of the canteen.

Sephiroth could see the disappointment etched onto Cloud's face as they walked away. A vein was throbbing on Sephiroth's neck when they were outside.

Why does Zack have to rush him out of the canteen, Sephiroth was fuming silently by Zack's action.

Zack took him by the arm and leaded him to an empty corridor. Sephiroth wondered what Zack is planning to do. 'Zack, where are we going?' Sephiroth asked in an annoyed tone.

He is going to be late for his meeting, not that he cares. But Sephiroth was currently a bit pissed off with Zack for interrupting his goodbye to Cloud.

Zack stopped in his tracks, and suddenly flung his arms around Sephiroth. Zack kissed Sephiroth on the lips hungrily.

Sephiroth was surprised by Zack's actions. Although he was still a bit mad at him, the feeling melted away as he felt Zack's tongue sliding into his mouth.

Sephiroth smirked, he returned the kiss eagerly as well. It felt so good, Sephiroth thought as he kissed Zack.

Zack was moaning and it turned Sephiroth on. Although Sephiroth did not have any feelings for Zack, Zack is a really good sex partner.

Zack is the best among all his ex-lovers. Sephiroth slide his arm down towards Zack's butt and started to grope it. Zack gasped in pleasure, and moaned even louder.

'Oh, Seph,' Zack said, his voice sounding breathless. Zack pulled back and cupped Sephiroth's face. Zack looked right into Sephiroth's eyes. 'Seph, I love you. Do you love me?' Zack asked.

Sephiroth was stunned at that instant. One look at Zack told him that Zack was not kidding with him, he really was in love with him.

Darn it, Sephiroth cursed, this is so not good. He never had any romantic feelings for Zack, he thought that Zack knew they were just sex friends. But obviously not.

Sephiroth tried to avert Zack's attention by bending down and kissed him on the lips again.

But after a while, Zack pulled back and planted his arm on Sephiroth's chest.

'I am serious, Seph. Tell me, please, do you love me?' Zack pouted, and he looked at Sephiroth with his puppy dog eyes.

This is really bad, things are beginning to get out of hand. Sephiroth had no idea that Zack will become this clingy.

Sephiroth was debating on whether to tell Zack the truth about how he felt towards him. Finally, he decided on the truth.

Sephiroth wondered what Angeal will do to him when he found out that he had hurt Zack.

'Zack, I…' Sephiroth began and then he paused. Fighting in a war is way easier compare to this. Sephiroth tried to piece the words in his mind without hurting Zack too much.

Suddenly, Sephiroth's phone rang again. Sephiroth gave a sigh of relieve, great, he was saved by the phone, for now.

Sephiroth pushed Zack slightly away, and answered his phone.

Director Lazard was almost yelling at the other side, 'Sephiroth! Where the hell are you? We are all waiting for you!'

Sephiroth winced slightly at the sharp voice, he answered in a monotone voice, 'Will be there soon.' Before Director Lazard could protest any further, Sephiroth snapped the phone shut.

'Sorry, Zack, I have to go,' Sephiroth said, leaning in and kissed Zack lightly on the lips.

As he turned to go, Zack hugged him from behind. 'Zack,' Sephiroth said in an annoyed tone as he tried to pries off Zack's arm.

'I miss you, when can we hang out again?' Zack asked. Zack was not willing to let Sephiroth go just yet.

Sephiroth gave a sigh, this is going to be _so_ hard. Sephiroth had no plans to continue their relationship, things have becoming way too complicated _and_ dangerous.

Sephiroth still remembered clearly how Angeal had barged into his office after knowing their relationship. Angeal even threatened him that if he had ever did something to hurt Zack, he will personally kill him.

'I am very busy these few days,' Sephiroth said after thinking for a while. 'I will contact you when I am free, okay?' Yes, this is a better way He will try to avoid Zack and put off their awkward conversation.

Zack seem satisfied with his answer, he released Sephiroth.

'Alright, you had better go now, I don't want Director Lazard to be mad at you,' Zack said. 'But phone me soon, okay?' Zack added, his whole face looking bright again.

Sephiroth nodded. Zack waved goodbye to him and ran off down the corridor. This situation is getting serious, Sephiroth needed to find a way to tell Zack his true feelings without hurting him, fast.

Suddenly the image of Cloud wafted into his mind, he still remembered the boy's scent, and it was so overwhelming. Sephiroth sighed in pleasure as he thought of Cloud, aaah, the boy, his beautiful eyes, his soft skin…

Suddenly Sephiroth snapped opened his eyes, what is he doing. Lusting after a young cadet, and he is Zack's best friend.

If Zack found out, it will hurt him even more.

But still, there was something about that boy which makes Sephiroth could not forget him.

Sephiroth's phone rang again, interrupting his thoughts. He groaned in frustration.

These people, they were always so persistent and annoying.

He flipped open his phone, and said, 'On the way.'

He closed the phone before Director Lazard could put in a word.

Sephiroth started to make his way to the meeting room, he knew that Director Lazard is probably in a rage by his attitude now.

But still, Sephiroth always managed to get away from situations like this. He is too important an asset to the company, they would not dare to anger him too much. Besides, his sword Masamune also helped a lot in this matter.

**I got the interpretation of the LOVELESS poem from the net. Not sure if it fits the story or not, I sure hope so. Anyway, I wanted to say 'PLEASE review' again. =D And thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so finally chapter 3 is done. Anyway, I hoped that you all will enjoy reading chapter 3 as well. ;) Oh and the usual, PLEASE review after reading! XD Thanks! Oh and I want to say thanks to Kichou for suggesting that awesome idea of Genesis to like Cloud. XDDD Sephiroth will be _so_ piss off. =D**

**P.S. Please forgive me if I made any mistakes when writing this. **

'So, what do you think about this matter, Sephiroth?' Heidegger glanced towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth seemed to have not heard it. This is the third time he had asked Sephiroth a question and he had ignored him. He wondered what on Gaia could have occupied Sephiroth's brain to make him so unfocused.

'Sephiroth?' Heidegger tried again, trying to control his temper. He knew the consequences if he dared to infuriate Sephiroth too much.

Sephiroth still didn't acknowledge him and he had that distant faraway look in his eyes.

This is too much, Heidegger thought to himself, the Shinra Company had always been too soft with Sephiroth.

He finally lost it, and banged on the table hard. Sephiroth returned to his senses and glared at him. Probably he was mad at him for interrupting his day dreaming.

'Sephiroth! Can you please pay attention during the meeting?' Heidegger yelled.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he growled, 'What do you want?'

Sephiroth hated this man, always so proud and arrogant which in fact he is just an idiot.

'This is the third time I had asked you a question and you didn't answer.' Heidegger half shouted. 'What has happen to you? What is it in your mind that makes you so occupied with your thoughts?'

Sephiroth was taken aback by those words.

Cloud, cloud is the reason behind his lapse of concentration. But Sephiroth is never going to tell them that.

Goodness knows what will happen to him or even worse, Cloud if they found out. He had to be very careful about his feelings for Cloud from now on.

Sephiroth replied in a sneering tone, 'None of your business.' Heidegger was almost beside himself with rage. He was about to say some more when Director Lazard spoke up cutting in into their conversation.

Director Lazard had also observed Sephiroth closely throughout the meeting. He had been surprised too by Sephiroth's actions. This must be the first time that Sephiroth was so deep in his own thoughts. Hmm, this will need looking into.

'Sephiroth, there are some problems cropping up in Wutai, I would like you to go to check it out,' Director Lazard said. Heidegger was about to open his mouth once more when he was silenced by Director Lazard who shot a warning glare at him.

'Again?' Sephiroth asked in an annoyed tone. He leaned against the chair, letting his long silver hair cascading from behind.

Director Scarlet took in the sight with a hungry look in her eyes. What she wouldn't give to make Sephiroth hers. She continued to stare at Sephiroth with lust in her eyes.

'Yes, I have had reports of several teams of SOLDIER missing. It is quite a serious problem. And with the situation in Wutai now…' Director Lazard gave a sigh. 'Well, it's better if you go.' He continued.

Sephiroth nodded, in fact this mission doesn't sound too bad after all. He can get away from Zack for the time being. But this also means that he could not see Cloud.

'Very well, I will get ready and depart soon,' Sephiroth said rising from his chair.

'Alright then, today's meeting has come to a close,' Lazard said and rise from his chair as well.

xxxx

Sephiroth was packing his bag when suddenly the door burst opened. Sephiroth continued with his packing, he knew very well who it was.

'Seph! This is great, the meeting's over, I thought I might find you here,' Zack said as he entered the room.

Zack's eyes widened when he saw what Sephiroth is doing. 'Wait, why are you packing? Are you going somewhere?' Zack asked in a disappointed voice.

Sephiroth nodded and shouldered his bag.

'When are you coming back?' Zack asked as he followed Sephiroth out from his bedroom. 'I have no idea, as soon as the mission in Wutai finishes, I guess,' Sephiroth said, stopping to do last minute checking.

'Great, Angeal's gone and now you are gone too.' Zack exclaimed in frustration. 'Well, I guess I will have Spiky at least.' Zack brightened up at that thought.

'Okay, I think this is about it.' Sephiroth muttered as he zipped up his bag. Sephiroth was about to say goodbye when Zack cut in before he could. 'Do you know where Angeal is? Is he in Wutai too?' Zack asked eagerly.

Sephiroth is the general, he probably will know about stuff like this.

'I don't know. Wait, Angeal is off for a mission too?' Sephiroth asked. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Zack nearly fell face flat on the floor. 'Duh, he's been gone for about three days.' Zack said. 'Well, I guess it is because you were too busy to notice it.'

'Anyway, if Angeal is in Wutai, please tell me. I want to speak to him,' Zack said, his face blushing slightly when he remembered how Angeal had kissed him.

Sephiroth nodded again. He asked after thinking for a while 'Didn't he tell you of his whereabouts? I thought you were his puppy. Did something happen between you two?'

So even Sephiroth knew that Angeal called him a puppy, Zack could have died from the embarrassment.

'Well…' Zack said, he lowered his head to the floor and shifted his leg uneasily. He couldn't _possibly_ tell Sephiroth what happened.

'Something did happen between us. And now Angeal is avoiding me ,' Zack finally admitted.

Sephiroth stared at Zack, he often wondered why Zack is not Angeal's lover. He could tell from the expression on Angeal's face that he loves Zack very much. Oh well, this is their problem, not his.

'Very well, I will email you if I met him there. Is there any message you want me to pass to him?' Sephiroth asked.

'N-no,' Zack said, he looked flustered. 'Don't tell him that I was asking about him if you saw him, okay? Just pretend that you don't know what happened between us,' Zack said in a rush.

'Okay,' Sephiroth said. There is _really_ something weird going on between those two. He started to walk towards the door.

'Wait,' Zack cried out. Sephiroth halted and looked back towards him. 'Erm, could you… erm,' Zack said, he looked embarrassed.

'I will phone you if I have time,' Sephiroth said, answering Zack's unasked question. Zack was stunned, how in the world did Sephiroth always managed to guess what he wanted to say. Zack nodded dumbly.

'Well, goodbye then. Remember to lock the door when you go out,' Sephiroth said, his hand on the doorknob. Suddenly Zack rushed at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 'A goodbye kiss. And good luck in your mission,' Zack said shyly.

Sephiroth merely smirked. And soon, Sephiroth was on the chopper on the way to Wutai wondering how he could get out from this mess.

xxxx

The next morning, Zack tried to find a familiar face in the canteen. Suddenly he saw a person with spiky blond hair at a distance. That had got to be Cloud, Zack started to walk towards that direction.

With no Angeal and Sephiroth around, life is going to be a bit boring. Fortunately he had made a new best friend recently.

When Zack got nearer, he had a shock. Cloud was not alone. Genesis Rhapsodos was sitting right beside Cloud.

Zack stopped in his tracks. When did Genesis became so close with Cloud, Zack pondered. Well, the mystery will be solved if he asked Cloud. Zack plopped down to the empty seat opposite Cloud.

'Yo, Cloud, how are you?' Zack greeted Cloud in a cheerful tone.

Cloud smiled and said 'hello, Zack.' While Genesis on the other hand glared at him. Zack pretended to not notice it and said, 'Good morning, Genesis.'

Genesis took a sip in his coffee, ignoring Zack. Then Genesis pushed back his chair and stood up.

Genesis gazed at Cloud, and said, 'Well, I am going now. This place has gotten too crowded for my taste.' He smirked as Zack scowled at him.

'Anyway, talk to you soon, _Cloud_,' Genesis said smiling at him, emphasizing on the word Cloud. Cloud blushed and nodded. 'Goodbye, sir.' Cloud said.

'Genesis will do,' Genesis said flashing him another smile. His face changed into a smirk when he glanced at Zack.

Genesis deliberately walked past Zack and leaned down to whisper into his ears. 'How's the puppy dealing without his master?' Genesis whispered in a sneering tone.

Without waiting for a reply, he strode off chuckling to himself.

Cloud was a little confused with Genesis's action and stared at Zack. However Zack said nothing and continued to eat his breakfast.

As soon as Genesis was out of ear shot, Zack asked in a casual voice, '_So_, I never knew you were so close with Genesis.

Cloud shook his head, 'We are not close.' Cloud blushed slightly then he explained, 'I was eating my breakfast when he suddenly walked up to me and introduced himself.'

Zack studied Cloud closely as he continued his interrogation. He asked in an innocent voice, 'And what did you guys talk about?'

'He asked about me and then he asked me why I wanted to become a SOLDIER. Things like that,' Cloud replied as he swallowed his food. He did not sense the change in Zack's attitude.

'That's all?' Zack asked in surprise. Could it be that Genesis really just wanted to be Cloud's friend?

No, he would not put it way past Genesis. He must be up to something, but what? From now on, he is going to spy on Cloud and Genesis closely.

Cloud nodded, his blue innocent eyes looking brightly at Zack.

'What do you think of him then?' Zack asked after a pause. 'Genesis? He's nice. Cloud said. 'You know, I am really glad that I met Genesis today. Because I made a new friend, and he's a 1st class SOLDIER.' Cloud added, blushing slightly

This took Zack by complete surprise. Obviously he had no idea of how scheming and evil Genesis can be. But no point telling him now, it might hurt him.

Cloud had very few friends, and Zack was happy for him that he had found a new friend, even if it's Genesis.

But still, something about Genesis did not seem quite right. He normally kept himself to himself, except when he's around Angeal and Sephiroth.

Speaking of Sephiroth, he's also acting weirdly when he's around Cloud. There's something fishy going on here.

'Well, I am very glad for you that you have made a new friend,' Zack said.

Cloud smiled sweetly at Zack. 'But I like you best, you are the nicest,' Cloud said earnestly.

Zack was taken aback at first then he laughed. Cloud looked at him in surprised. 'Well, I am glad that I am number one. I like you a lot too,' Zack said smiling at Cloud.

But just that you are not number one, Zack added silently to himself. Sephiroth is the best.

Cloud returned his smile then he continued to eat his breakfast.

Suddenly, Cloud asked 'I-is General Sephiroth coming to the canteen today?' Zack was surprised by his question. He stared at Cloud in amazement.

'Seph? He left for a mission yesterday,' Zack said after a pause.

Why does Cloud care so much about Sephiroth? And Cloud's whole face is bright red. Could it be that Cloud has a crush on Sephiroth?

'Oh,' Cloud said, he looked slightly crestfallen.

Uh-oh, it looks like Cloud really has feelings for Sephiroth. Warning bells in Zack's head began to ring. Zack cleared his throat and asked, 'Why are you so interested in Seph?'

Cloud looked taken aback and he lowered his head. 'N-no-nothing in particular,' Cloud stammered.

'Really?' Zack asked leaning in close to Cloud. Zack's stare was starting to make Cloud felt really uncomfortable.

'Y-yes, it-it's really nothing,' Cloud said, his whole face blushing.

'Hmmm,' Zack said thoughtfully. Zack leaned in close and whispered, 'Could it be that you have feelings for Seph?'

Cloud was in shock. 'I- It's not w-what you think … erm… I…' Cloud was at lost for words. How did Zack found out? Had he been too obvious?

Judging from Cloud's panic expression, Zack had hit bulls eyes.

Zack had to tell Cloud the truth about his and Sephiroth's relationship before Cloud fell for Sephiroth too deeply.

'Cloud, there's a secret I need to tell you. But first you must swear that you will not tell a soul about it,' Zack said in a serious tone.

Cloud nodded his head. Curiosity showed clearly on his face. 'I swear I wouldn't tell a soul.'

Zack beckoned Cloud to come close. Cloud leaned in towards Zack. Zack whispered into his ears 'Seph and I are lovers.'

Cloud recoiled in shock. He stared at Zack wondering if he was joking with him.

Zack guessed what was in Cloud's mind. He shook his head said, 'It's true. So, it will be better if you don't get _too_ close to him. Just as a friend is okay, but erm…' Zack said, unsure of how to continue.

Is he hurting Cloud's feelings, Zack wondered. But this couldn't be help, he _had_ to tell Cloud about the truth.

Cloud spoke up in a monotone voice, his face hidden in the shadows. 'I-I am s-sorry. I didn't know. I-It's okay, I understand. I will try to distance myself from General Sephiroth.'

'You can be friend with Seph, not necessary distant yourself from him. Both of you need friends after all, it's just…' Zack's voice trailed off.

How he can be so heartless, he knows that it is probably impossible for Cloud to treat Sephiroth just as a friend.

Zack could almost beat himself up, he groaned inwardly. If only he hadn't introduced them to one another. Then this problem wouldn't have cropped up.

Cloud's voice was shaking slightly when he spoke, 'I-it's really okay, Zack, I-I understand. I am sorry.'

'Cloud, I…' Zack said, stopping halfway. He took a deep breath and blew out in frustration.

'I-it's really okay, I am f-fine,' Cloud smiled weakly at Zack. Zack knew that Cloud was really not okay, he looked liked as if he was about to cry.

Zack was about to open his mouth to try to make him feel better when Cloud cut in. 'Could we please change the topic?' Cloud asked. His hands were clenched into a tight fist and Zack could saw that he was trembling.

Zack nodded. He tried to find an interesting topic to talk about. He suddenly remembered that funny incident with a 2nd class SOLDIER.

Throughout the whole conversation, Zack could felt Cloud was not really concentrating about what Zack was saying.

Zack felt really terrible for making Cloud felt this way. But still, this is inevitable. It's for the best for all of them after all, right? Right? These thoughts kept on playing inside Zack's mind.

**Hm, not sure if you will all like this chapter or not. But oh well, please stay tune for chapter 4! Things are getting tasty! And please, PLEASE review. =D Thanks for reading by the way. *Bowing 90 degrees***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, everyone for all your reviews and alerts and for reading my story. =D *sniff* You all made me so happy! *crying tears of happiness* Anyway, I hope that you all will like chapter 4 and continue reading and also please review it! Thanks, everyone! =D**

**P.S. Please forgive me if I made any mistakes when typing this. **

'Sorry for the late message. No sight of Angeal. The situation is dire here. Will talk to you when I return.' As Zack read Sephiroth's message, the happy feeling inside him dissipated.

He had waited so eagerly for Sephiroth's mails, but now he felt disappointed.

He knew that he shouldn't annoy Sephiroth when he's so busy, but still, he felt sad and disappointed to hear that Sephiroth wouldn't contact him at all during the mission. He gave a sigh and closed the phone.

Zack also felt sad that there was no news of Angeal. He had gone to Angeal's office everyday, but nada, no sight of him.

In the end, Zack decided to go to floor 49, also known as the SOLDIERS floor. Maybe he could find Kunsel there and he could chat with him.

As he was approaching the resting area, he saw someone lounging on the couch. It was Genesis sitting there reading LOVELESS.

Zack stared at Genesis suspiciously. During these two days, he always hung around Cloud.

When Cloud finished his practice, Genesis will be outside waiting for him. During meal times, Genesis will eat with him too.

Zack felt a little jealous with how well Genesis and Cloud were getting on. Zack also had that nagging suspicions that Genesis was not as innocent as he looked.

'Genesis, we need to talk,' Zack said stopping by Genesis.

Genesis still absorbed in his book asked in an impatient voice, 'What?'

Zack was not put off by his attitude, he continued, 'It's about Cloud.'

At the mention of Cloud's name, the sides of Genesis's mouth curled up. 'Very well,' Genesis put down his book and looked expectantly at Zack. 'What about him?'

'I want to know why you are hanging around Cloud so much recently.' Zack got straight to the point.

Genesis smirked, instead of answering, he said, 'What about you? You are also always around him.'

'Well, I am his friend,' Zack countered sounding defensive.

'So I am not?' Genesis asked mockingly.

'I don't think you are that naïve. So, split. What do you have in mind for Cloud?' Zack said in an accusing tone.

Genesis chuckled, 'What? Are you jealous? So, Angeal and Sephiroth are not enough for you?'

'W-what are you talking about?' Zack said blushing slightly. Only him, Angeal, Sephiroth and now Cloud know of their relationship. How did Genesis found out?

'Don't play dumb,' Genesis said, staring at Zack with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 'I know that you and Sephiroth are currently going out.'

'W-wh-what? H-how did you found out? Did Angeal tell you?' Zack spluttered.

Genesis laughed, he said 'Well, I accidentally walked in on you guys kissing last time. I walked away before you guys noticed my presence.'

Zack blushed even further.

'Hmmm, how did Angeal react when he found out about your relationship with Sephiroth?' Genesis asked suddenly.

'Angeal? He said nothing. Though I can felt that he doesn't really approve of our relationship. But still, when I have problems with Seph, he will listen to me and…' Zack trailed off.

Vivid image of him and Angeal kissing suddenly floated into his mind. He blushed and finished the sentence lamely. 'Well, Angeal's very nice.'

'Really?' Genesis said looking thoughtful. Zack hated his tone, there seem to be something knowing in his tone.

'Yea,' Zack replied defiantly. 'Anyway don't try to change the topic. What is your real motive to get close to Cloud?' Zack demanded.

'I don't have any obligation to tell you,' Genesis said sneeringly as he stood up. 'Anyway, I will take my leave now,' Genesis said and walked past Zack to the door.

'What? No. Wait, you haven't answered my question yet,' Zack protested.

'It's really none of your business what kind of relationship I have with Cloud. So stop pestering me about it,' Genesis said while he kept walking.

He suddenly paused in his walking, and he turned around to face Zack.

'This might be a piece of interesting news for you. Your master is back from his mission,' Genesis said.

Zack gasped, 'Really? Where is he now?'

'Not sure, thought I heard something about the training room,' Genesis said. Then without another word, he exited with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

xxxx

Angeal walked out from the training room, his buster sword on his back and on his hand he held the Shinra SOLDIER's sword.

During his time away for a mission, he couldn't forget his last encounter with Zack. He wondered how Zack will react to his actions.

Zack had been leaving him mails and phoning him. But Angeal hadn't replied any of them.

He felt so ashamed of himself. How could he take advantage of Zack? What happened to his pride and honor?

Angeal groaned in frustration, but that time, Zack looked so... Wait, how could he ever think that way? Sephiroth will be mad if he found out that he had kissed Zack.

From now on, Angeal will only treat Zack as his pupil and nothing more than that.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard his name. 'Angeal!'

His body stiffened at that voice, it was Zack's voice. He could recognize it anywhere anytime.

Angeal felt as if he couldn't face Zack now, he still felt very guilty of what he did to Zack.

Angeal ignored Zack and continued his way. Suddenly he felt someone tugged at his arm.

He spun around, sure enough Zack was clinging to him. The puppy dog look was on Zack's face again.

Angeal stared at Zack. Did Zack have no sense of awareness? Angeal just kissed him last time, and now Zack was clinging to him.

'Zack, release me,' Angeal said, trying to keep his voice as stoic as possible.

'No,' Zack whined. 'Do you know how hard I had been trying to find you these few days? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? Do you know how worried I had been?'

Angeal kept silent, his heart had been doing a little tap dance when he heard how Zack had been worrying about him. But still, what had got to be done had to be done.

'Zack, released me,' Angeal repeated. He tugged his arm away from Zack's grasp. Zack's eyes betrayed the emotion that he was hurt by Angeal's actions.

Angeal was devastated he did this, but there was no other way.

'I am sorry for not answering your calls. Mostly I am sorry about _that_ incident. It was a mistake. I am sorry. I would never repeat it again.' Angeal apologized. A heavy weight seemed to have lifted from his chest after he said that.

Zack remained quiet. Angeal figured that Zack must hate him now.

'I have to go now, goodbye,' Angeal said ending their conversation abruptly. Zack's sweet scent was starting to get into him again, engulfing him. Angeal needed to get away from Zack before he got carried away liked last time again.

As he walked away, Zack suddenly yelled out on the top of his voice for the entire world to hear. 'Why did you kiss me?' Zack had to know. Was Angeal just toying with him or did it mean something more?

Angeal stopped in his tracks. Fortunately there was no one in sight around the corridor.

'Well?' Zack urged when Angeal didn't give a reply.

'Angeal?' Zack asked tentatively. His mentor seemed to have turned into a statue. He was about to walk up to Angeal, when Angeal suddenly spoke up which made him halted in his tracks.

'I love you.'

Zack was dumbstruck. He stood there looking transfixed at Angeal.

'I love you.' Angeal's words rang in his mind. Angeal loves him? Why didn't he know about this? Zack's mind was in a mess. This is not possible, it is not! Is he dreaming, Zack wondered.

'I am sorry if I am making you feeling confused or anything. But this is the reason why I kissed you last time. I really do love you. When I thought of you and Sephiroth going out, it just made me felt so jealous.' Angeal said, his tone sounding agitated.

'I am sorry, my emotions got the better of me last time,' Angeal apologized again. Angeal turned to stare at Zack one last time before leaving. 'I am really sorry.' Angeal said sincerely.

Then Angeal walked away before waiting for an answer. He knew that Zack must be in a conflict right now.

Angeal was sorry that he had to put Zack in this predicament, but Zack had forced him into a corner and gave him no choice. Angeal had no choice but to tell him the truth.

Angeal gave a sigh and leaned against the wall as he turned at the corner. 'What have I done?' Angeal muttered to himself.

Zack was still in shock with what happened. Angeal really _do_ love him? But Zack loves Sephiroth with all of his heart. He couldn't accept Angeal's feelings.

After spending so many days of anxiety waiting for his mentor to return, Zack suddenly felt as he didn't want to see Angeal again. Zack didn't know how to face him from now on.

Zack wished he could highlight the past ten minutes of his life and erased them. At least, they could still have a happy student and mentor relationship, but now…

Zack suddenly felt weak. He fell down on the floor, he felt muddled and torn by his relationship between Angeal and Sephiroth.

None of them were aware that there was another person around eavesdropping on their conversation.

So, Angeal kissed Zack, Genesis thought in amusement. Genesis smirked as he walked away with a satisfied smile on his face. Things are getting _way_ interesting.

xxxx

Angeal was sitting in his office, thinking of his last encounter with Zack. 'I love you,' He had said that to Zack. What is going to become of their relationship now, he wondered.

Suddenly a sharp rap on the door interrupted his thoughts. Angeal grunted then he said gruffly, 'Come in.'

Genesis walked in, a smug look on his face. Angeal asked, 'What do you want?'

'Tsk, tsk, someone looked grouchy today,' Genesis said in a teasing voice. He closed the door and claimed the seat opposite to Angeal.

Angeal ignored his snide comment. Angeal felt very weary now, he didn't have the energy to retort back.

But Genesis's next sentence made Angeal snapped back to attention. 'So, the puppy didn't take it too well, huh.' Genesis smiled knowingly at Angeal.

Angeal stared hard at Genesis. His eyes narrowing slightly, 'What do you mean?'

'Well…' Genesis began in an innocent tone. 'I _accidentally_ overheard the conversation between you two earlier.

'Accidentally?' Angeal asked in an accusing tone.

Genesis's looked sort of sheepish for a while, before returning to his calm and collected self. 'Well, yeah, I went to find you to hand you the reports you asked me to.' Though I knew that Zack will hurriedly go and find you there, Genesis added silently to himself.

That's why he had told Zack about Angeal's return. He had a hunch that there must be something going on between those two. And Genesis was proved correct after that little incident.

Genesis handed over the papers as Angeal stared at him suspiciously. He _had_ asked Genesis to collect the papers for him.

But for Genesis to be on the scene at that time seemed to be too much of a coincidence.

'Thanks,' Angeal said, expecting Genesis to leave him alone now. And he could continue brooding about what happened.

Angeal raised his eyebrow when he saw that Genesis was still in his room.

'What else do you want?' Angeal asked in a cutting tone.

'I am just worried about you. Do you want to talk about your relationship with Zack?' Genesis asked. A mischievous look was on his face.

'No,' Angeal snapped. 'I am busy now, if there is nothing else, please leave.'

'How touchy you are today,' Genesis teased as he got up from his seat. 'All right then, farewell. Hope everything goes well with your puppy.'

'Don't you have anything else better to do than involving yourself in my matters?' Angeal said looking annoyed.

Genesis paused on the doorway, looking thoughtful before saying 'Well, there _is_ a certain blond chocobo whom I want to catch.'

Before Angeal could register what Genesis meant, he was gone.

xxxx

As Sephiroth strode past the lockers, a loud commotion was going on inside. Sephiroth ignored it and continued his way until he suddenly heard an all too familiar name, Cloud.

He stopped in his tracks and backtracked back to the lockers room.

As Sephiroth stood on the doorway, he saw a sight that made his blood boiled.

Four boys were crowding around Cloud. A boy was holding Cloud by the neck and pinning him against the wall.

Cloud tried to struggle, but he was no match for his assailant. The assailant said in a sneering voice, 'So, you are the whore that has smitten General Sephiroth and Lieutenant Fair. How many times have you let them held you?'

He spat onto Cloud's face, making Cloud winced.

'I am not their whore,' Cloud said defiantly. His assailant smashed Cloud's head against the wall. He laughed when Cloud cried out in pain.

'Don't you dare talk back!' the assailant snarled.

The other boys snickered in amusement. One of them shouted out, 'Way to go, Dean!'

Dean smirked and continued to bully Cloud. 'Are you really that good in bed that they were so attracted to you?' Dean asked mockingly.

'Maybe I should raped you and see for myself. Wonder what the general will said when he found out that his toy had been raped. Probably tossed you away,' Dean smirked at Cloud evilly.

The other boys hollered and cheered, not sensing the dangerous presence standing on the doorway.

Cloud's eyes widened in fear and horror, 'N-no, ple-please.' Dean laughed. He smirked at Cloud and said, 'Kneel down, and do me a blowjob. If you are good maybe I will let you off this time.'

Before Cloud could do anything. A low menacing tone spoke up, 'Release the boy.' Dean felt something cutting into his neck and hot liquid were trickling down. Fear took over him, that voice…

He slowly turned around and found himself looking at a pair of angry green cat slit eyes.

'Ge-ge-ge-ge,' Dean stammered. Sephiroth had summoned his Masamune and he was positioning it at Dean's neck. Ready to lop it off anytime.

His eyes were filled with rage. Gone was the usual cold and stoic face. Instead now was a face lined with fury.

'Released him now,' Sephiroth snarled, driving his blade deeper into Dean's neck.

Dean immediately released Cloud. Cloud felt down to the floor, massaging his neck and gulping for air.

All the other boys were slowly trying to retreat from the locker room.

'Stay where you are all of you!' Sephiroth barked. His voice was smothering with fury.

From their uniforms, Sephiroth could see that they were 3rd class SOLDIERS. How dare they treated Cloud this way, how dare they!

'Lined up,' Sephiroth commanded. The four boys lined up immediately, all of them shaking silently with fear.

They had heard tales of how scary Sephiroth could be when he flew into a rage, and now they were experiencing it first hand.

'Who is your Sergeant?' Sephiroth glared at them. His Masamune looked dangerously deadly by his side. When none answered, he pointed his katana in a flash towards Dean.

'I asked you a question, cadet! Who is it?' Sephiroth demanded. Sephiroth is trying hard to control his temper. One swish and all of them will be dead, especially that Dean.

How easy it was, but unnecessary, most unnecessary. He will dealt with them later so dreadful that they would never dare to repeat this action again.

'Ser-Sergeant Co-Col-Collins, s-sir,' Dean gulped in horror. He could felt the sharp point of the Masamune pricking at his neck.

'Go to his office now and wait for me there. Tell Sergeant Collins I want to see him to talk about your punishments.' Sephiroth ordered icily while withdrawing his Masamune.

Sephiroth leaned in towards Dean and whispered menacingly. Sephiroth could smelt the dreadful stench of the boy, it was most appalling.

'_If_ I ever found out that you had raped Cloud, I will personally _kill_ you,' Sephiroth threatened in a low voice.

Then he pulled back, and barked 'Do you understand?' Dean winced at the loud voice.

'Y-y-y-yes, sir,' Dean stammered looking as white as sheet as if he had just saw a ghost.

'Now go to his office,' Sephiroth ordered. 'Yes sir,' they saluted and exited the locker rooms looking darkly and fearfully at one another.

When Sephiroth heard their footsteps died down, he turned his attention to Cloud. He felt a slight pang as he saw Cloud looking so beat up on the floor.

Sephiroth hurried to Cloud's side. 'Are you okay, Cloud?' Sephiroth asked in a gentle voice.

Cloud nodded, he lowered his head. He didn't dare to raise his head to meet the eyes of the general.

'Why are you not looking at me?' Sephiroth asked, his voice tightening.

Still, Cloud kept silent and averted his gaze. Cloud picked himself up and walked towards the door.

'Th-thank you, sir,' Cloud said monotonously, 'I am alright now.'

By a sudden impulse, Sephiroth suddenly grabbed Cloud's arm and turned him towards him. He was surprised to see tears were falling silently from Cloud's eyes.

'Cloud,' Sephiroth muttered. Sephiroth pulled Cloud into a tight embrace, 'It's okay now, you don't have to be scared anymore,' Sephiroth said gently.

Cloud was just 16. Since he looked so weak, he had always been picked on by others. Yet he never told anyone, not even Zack. He had always suffered silently by himself. Cloud felt so scared just now.

When he heard Sephiroth's kind words, he couldn't help it but break down and cry.

Sephiroth's chest felt so warm and comforting, Cloud thought as he sobbed silently onto Sephiroth's chest. One hand of Sephiroth was by his head, holding Cloud close. The other was on his back, patting him gently.

**o.0 Oooo, Sephiroth and Cloud ALONE in the lockers room. *Evil grin* Wonder what will happen, well, stay tune to find out! And as usual, thank you everyone for reading! *bowing 90 degrees***


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I want to thank all my readers for the support you had all gave me. *Sniff* I am REALLY please and touch by all your reviews! Thank you very much! *Bowing 90 degrees* **

**WARNING: there is _hard yaoi_ in this chapter, not sure if you all are waiting for this or not. Lol. *winks* Anyway hope you all enjoy it, and please review after reading. Thank you.  
**

**P.****S. If I made any mistakes in writing this, please forgive me. **

Suddenly, an image of Zack smiling at him drifted into Cloud's mind.

Cloud gasped and pulled back in shock. What was he doing? Sephiroth is Zack's lover. Zack would be so heartbroken if he found out.

Cloud rubbed his eyes, he could feel Sephiroth staring at him, full of concern. 'I-I am really, okay now, sir' Cloud mumbled, his eyes trained on the ground.

'Thank you, sir,' Cloud said heading for the door. Cloud need to get away from Sephiroth. If Zack found them together alone, it will be very bad on many many terms.

Zack is Cloud's best friend, he couldn't possibly hurt him.

But Sephiroth suddenly walked up Cloud, and gripped at his shoulder. Sephiroth turned Cloud to face him and lifted Cloud's chin.

Sephiroth stared right into those alluring blue eyes, 'Look at me when you are saying that.'

Why did Cloud wanted to get away from him so quickly? Sephiroth felt a spasm of panic inside. It was not easy to be alone with Cloud and yet Cloud wouldn't even look at him when he was talking.

Cloud's scent was engulfing him, making Sephiroth's head all fuzzy. Cloud looked even cuter with his puffy red eyes, and those delicious looking pink lips.

Sephiroth swallowed. Something inside him was urging him to take the boy right on the spot.

Sephiroth could see that the boy was blushing crimson, and somehow that made him even turned on.

Without thinking or wondering about the consequences, Sephiroth found himself leaning in to kiss Cloud.

Cloud was taken completely by surprise. He tried to struggle away from Sephiroth but to no avail.

Sephiroth held Cloud's chin tightly and continued to kiss him. 'N-no,' Cloud mumbled.

Sephiroth ignored him, he tried to force open Cloud's mouth but Cloud kept them shut.

'Open your mouth,' Sephiroth said. Surprisingly, Cloud found himself involuntary listened to Sephiroth.

As Cloud opened his mouth, Sephiroth's tongue snaked in. Cloud gasped in pleasure.

Sephiroth's tongue explored every inch of Cloud's mouth thoroughly. Their tongues clashing against one another.

To Cloud's surprise, he stopped struggling and found himself kissing Sephiroth back.

Cloud felt weak on the knees and would have fallen down on the floor if Sephiroth hadn't been holding him.

As they pulled back, panting slightly. Cloud could see the lust clearly in the General's eyes.

Sephiroth's hand began to slide down. He nibbled slightly at Cloud's neck, making Cloud flinched in pleasure.

One of Sephiroth's hands began to roam inside Cloud's shirt. The other hand tried to unbutton his pants.

Cloud's senses kicked in suddenly. No, no, if this goes on, Cloud knew very well what will happened.

'Sir, no, please stop,' Cloud begged. But Sephiroth turned a deaf ear, he was overcome by lust and desire to take Cloud as his own.

Cloud gasped when he felt Sephiroth's hand around his cock, stroking it.

'No, sir, no.' Cloud squirmed, he found it hard to regain his senses with Sephiroth's hands all over his body fondling him.

Suddenly Cloud froze, Sephiroth had slid one finger in Cloud's butt. Cloud gave a loud gasp.

'N-no, please take it out! It feels weird!' Cloud cried out. Sephiroth ignored him and thrust his fingers inside Cloud while he nibbled and licked Cloud's nipple.

Sephiroth slid another finger in. Sephiroth tried to find Cloud's good spot as he thrust his fingers in and out. Cloud sobbed and kept on saying, 'Plea-please sir, no mo-more.'

Suddenly Cloud shuddered. Sephiroth found himself smirking, so he had found Cloud's good spot. Sephiroth continued hitting Cloud's good spot earning moans from Cloud.

Sephiroth kissed, sucked and licked all over Cloud's body as he prepared Cloud for his entry.

Sephiroth ignored all Cloud's protest, in fact Cloud's protest made him even aroused.

When Sephiroth felt that it was enough, he slid his fingers out. Cloud was still sobbing, it pained Sephiroth to see Cloud crying because of him.

It pained Sephiroth even more when he thought of what he is going to do to Cloud. Sephiroth didn't bring along any lubricant, but Sephiroth couldn't hold back now, so it couldn't be help.

Cloud stiffened when he felt Sephiroth's cock penetrating into his tight virgin entrance.

Cloud's eyes widened with horror and shock. He begged, 'Sir, p-pl-please, don't do this, please!'

'I am sorry,' was all Sephiroth could say before plunging his cock hard inside Cloud. Cloud gave a loud gasp.

The pain was blinding, Cloud was seeing stars. Cloud's whole body shook as he started crying again.

Why did things end up this way? Cloud thought as he felt Sephiroth's thick cock buried deep inside him. Why?

'You are so tight, Cloud. Please relax,' Sephiroth grimaced. Cloud continued to sob and his muscles tighten even more.

'Cloud, please,' Sephiroth leaned in and whispered into Cloud's ears. Cloud shuddered and his body relaxed slightly.

'I am going to move now, Cloud,' Sephiroth said when he felt the muscles around his cock relaxed.

Before waiting for a reply, Sephiroth began to move. Sephiroth thrust himself in and out from Cloud.

Cloud cried out in pain, but the pain soon became a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Cloud clung tightly to Sephiroth, his nails making red grooves on Sephiroth's body. Cloud felt that his whole body was hot and weird when Sephiroth moved inside him. Cloud felt so good and yet it felt so wrong too.

'Ahhh…' A sweet moan escaped from Cloud's lips. Cloud covered his mouth in surprise.

Cloud wondered what had come over him to make such noises. Sephiroth removed his hand, 'No, I want to listen to your voice.'

'Ahh…ahhh.' Cloud moaned in ecstasy as Sephiroth increased his speed. Hot liquid that could only be blood lubricated Sephiroth, making Sephiroth able to move faster.

Sephiroth kept on hitting against Cloud's good spot making him moaned even more.

Loud panting was coming from Cloud's mouth. Cloud felt himself reaching climax and he stared with hazy eyes at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sensing that Cloud was about to come moved inside Cloud even faster.

Cloud couldn't hold back anymore, he released his seed all over his and Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth gave a few more thrust and moaned in ecstasy as he released all his seed inside Cloud.

Cloud's whole body fell limp, Cloud was feeling light headed after their passionate love making.

Sephiroth pulled out his cock from Cloud along with his own seed and Cloud's blood. As much as Sephiroth wanted to do it again, he didn't think Cloud could stand it.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud close towards him, stroking Cloud's hair.

'Cloud, are you okay?' Sephiroth asked gently. A tear fell from Cloud's eye when he heard Sephiroth's gentle voice.

'Why? Why are you doing this? Is it so fun to toy with my feelings?' Cloud asked.

Sephiroth looked at him quizzically. 'What do you mean?' Sephiroth asked urgently.

'Zack told me about the relationship between you two…' Cloud's voice trailed off. Cloud felt so drowsy, everything was turning black.

The last thing Cloud remembered was Sephiroth calling out his name as he slumped into unconsciousness.

'Cloud? Cloud? What did Zack tell you?' Sephiroth asked, looking aghast.

'Cloud?' Sephiroth took a closer look at Cloud. Oh no, Cloud seem to have fainted.

'Cloud?' Sephiroth tried again while shaking Cloud gently.

Damn it, Sephiroth thought, he had pushed the boy too hard. Sephiroth leaned against the lockers trying to calm himself down.

What is wrong with him? Sephiroth groaned in frustration. He had just forced Cloud to have sex with him, this was rape.

But that beautiful face, the sweet smelling scent of Cloud and those innocent blue eyes, Sephiroth just couldn't help himself. Sephiroth knew that he had screwed up badly this time.

Sephiroth had wanted to take things with Cloud slowly at first, get to know him better before advancing to… sex.

But it's too late now, what was done was done. Cloud must probably hate him so much now, and will never talk to him again.

Sephiroth still remembered clearly how Cloud had begged for him to stop but he had ignored Cloud's pleas. Sephiroth felt himself almost as bad as those bullies or worst.

Sephiroth stood up now, now is not the time to feel remorse. Sephiroth had better dressed Cloud and took him to the infirmary.

Cloud's butt and lips were bleeding and he had love bites all over him, Sephiroth wondered how in Gaia was he going to explain to the doctors what happened to Cloud.

xxxx

Zack was busy doing paperwork in his office when suddenly his phone rang.

Zack answered the phone, 'Hello?'

'Hello, sorry to bother you, Lieutenant Fair. This is Sergeant Collins speaking.'

'Okay, so wassup?' Zack asked looking slightly bewildered. Sergeant Collins. The name sounded familiar, now who was it? Zack couldn't remember.

'I just want to ask you a question. Did you where General Sephiroth is?'

'Sep- I-I mean General Sephiroth? He went for a mission a few days ago,' Zack corrected himself in time. 'Why?'

'No sir, you are mistaken. General Sephiroth had returned.'

'What?' Zack burst out, but Sephiroth didn't contact him. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, sir. Positive. You see, my cadets came to see me to tell me that General Sephiroth wanted to see me. And yet, I have waited for him for one hour and he still hadn't come, so…'

'Wait, why does General Sephiroth want to see you?' Zack asked sounding confused.

'I am not sure. Though the cadets said that General Sephiroth wanted to discuss with me about the punishment dealt to them.'

Zack stared at the phone in amazement. Discuss punishments on cadets? When did Sephiroth ever concern himself with trivial stuff like this?

'Why? What did they do?'

'I am not sure sir. They are not telling though one of them slipped out that they were messing about with another cadet. And general Sephiroth caught them.'

This was really too surprising. Sephiroth? Butting in into other people's business? This seemed so unlike him.

Zack wondered who the victim was. He must be someone special for Sephiroth to personally handle this matter.

'Okayyy, though… Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be calling General Sephiroth instead?'

'Erm, you see, sir,' Sergeant Collins paused at the other side. 'Well, you are the general's friend, and so, erm…'

'So you want me to tell General Sephiroth for you?' Zack asked, catching on what Sergeant Collins wanted to say.

'Yes, sir, can you please do so?' Sergeant Collins sounded relief that Zack had gotten so fast to the point.

Zack coughed to hid back his laughter. Everyone was so afraid of Sephiroth. He can be really intimidating at times.

So that's why Sergeant Collins phoned him, to tell him to pass the message to Sephiroth.

Zack must really applaud them for having the brains to think that way.

'All right, I will phone General Sephiroth and tell him you are all waiting for him,' Zack said.

'Thank you so much, sir,' Sergeant Collins sounded delighted. 'You are as kind as the rumors said you were.'

'Okay, enough flattering.' Zack said laughing into the phone. 'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye sir, and thanks most awfully again,' Sergeant Collins said eagerly.

Zack snapped the phone shut. So Sephiroth had come back, but why didn't Sephiroth phone or tell him anything?

Zack was about to press call when Sephiroth suddenly stormed into his office.

'Seph,' Zack said in a relief voice. 'I was about to call you…'

'What did you tell Cloud?' Sephiroth demanded sharply.

'What? What do you mean?' Zack's brow furrowed in confusion. His heart was beating slightly faster. Sephiroth looked angry, Zack wondered why.

'What did you tell Cloud about us?' Sephiroth insisted.

'Oh.' Realization dawned on Zack's face. 'I told him we are lovers.'

'What?' Sephiroth stared at Zack in disbelief.

Now Sephiroth understand why Cloud was so upset. Cloud must have thought that Sephiroth was just playing with him seeing that Cloud thought he and Zack are a couple.

Great, now how is he going to clear up this mess, Sephiroth wondered.

'Why? What's wrong?' Zack asked urgently. 'By the way, Sergeant Collins phoned me just now, he said they are waiting for you.'

Sephiroth looked at Zack in puzzled for a while then he remembered. 'I forgot all about him, I will go and see him later,' Sephiroth said.

'And, Seph, I am so glad you are back. I miss you so…' Sephiroth held a hand up to silence Zack. Zack stared at Sephiroth in confusion.

'Zack, I want to tell you something.' Zack's excitement died down when he heard Sephiroth's somber tone.

'What is it?' Zack asked looking closely at Sephiroth. Sephiroth had changed, there was something different about him today, Zack could sense it.

Sephiroth inhaled deeply and decided to get this out with once and for all.

'Zack, I want us to break up.'

Zack's eyes widened in shock. 'Y-you are joking, right?' Zack asked nervously. Zack's heart was pounding painfully against his ribs.

'No, I am not, Zack,' Sephiroth said. 'I never love you. I just treated you as a sex friend. I thought you knew that, but obviously not. I want us to break up now because I had fallen for Cloud. I want to be with him.'

Zack felt as if his whole world is crashing down upon him. Zack's blue mako infused eyes were getting blurry, he felt his head swimming, and he was in a daze.

This had got to be a nightmare, right? Sephiroth, how can he say that? Sephiroth love Cloud? Sephiroth barely knew him, Zack thought.

Sephiroth saw that Zack was deeply hurt by his actions, but he had no choice. He need to end their relationship before it got out of hand, it already did though.

'I am sorry, Zack,' Sephiroth began.

But he was cut off by Zack. 'I can't believe you, Seph! I love you so much, and yet… and yet…'

Zack suddenly ran out from his office, tears were streaming down his face.

Zack couldn't bear to be near Sephiroth now, his heart felt so painful as if he was about to die. His heart felt as if they were tore into a thousand pieces.

Sephiroth stared at Zack's departing shadow. Sephiroth blew out a sigh in frustration.

Now Angeal will be after his war path. But at least one obstacle down, Sephiroth will just have to find a way to deal with Angeal.

xxxx

After successfully expelling Dean and punished the rest of the bullies heavily, Sephiroth decided to check on Cloud in the infirmary.

Though Sephiroth's hand itched to slice off all their heads with his Masamune, he had refrained from doing so, although it was very tempting.

When Sephiroth had handed Cloud over, he had threatened the infirmary doctors.

If they even dared to breathe a word about Cloud who seemed to have been rape,

Sephiroth will kill them all.

Trapped and petrified under the General's scorching glare, the doctors could do nothing but nodded their in agreement. They were scared stiff of the Masamune which was in Sephiroth's hand.

When Sephiroth entered the infirmary, a surprising sight greeted him. Genesis was standing beside Cloud's bed and they were talking animatedly about something.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, when did those two became so close?

Sephiroth felt a surge of jealousy when he saw how happy Cloud was. Cloud was laughing at something Genesis was saying.

Cloud's smile faltered when he saw Sephiroth approaching. Genesis noticed the change in Cloud's expression and turned around to see what was the cause.

When Genesis saw Sephiroth, he smirked and greeted Sephiroth. 'Hey, what brings you here?'

Sephiroth glared at Genesis. The temperature in the room dropped rapidly at Sephiroth's presence. 'I came to check on Cloud's condition,' Sephiroth said dryly.

Genesis cocked one eyebrow, 'When did you become so concern about a mere cadet?'

Sephiroth ignored Genesis' question and stared at Cloud. Cloud refused to meet his gaze and he was trembling.

Sephiroth didn't blame him, he knew he had been too rough on Cloud.

'Genesis, can you please leave us alone? I want to talk to Cloud privately,' Sephiroth said.

Cloud's whole body stiffened when he heard that, Genesis on the other hand stared at Sephiroth in amazement.

'Genesis!' Sephiroth said in a louder voice when Genesis didn't make any move.

'Fine,' Genesis said backing himself away from the bed. 'Talk to you later then, Cloud.'

Genesis walked towards the door and leaned against it watching Sephiroth and Cloud closely.

'Cloud, listen to me,' Sephiroth said in a low and urgent voice. 'Zack and I, we are not…'

'I know you two are lovers,' Cloud said in a trembling voice.

'No,' Sephiroth growled. 'We are-'

'Please, sir, visiting time is up. Please leave now,' a doctor sidled up from nowhere said timidly.

Sephiroth turned and glared at the doctor. Sephiroth snarled 'Five more minutes.'

Sephiroth's towering frame made the doctor cowered in fear. The doctor had no choice but to give in to Sephiroth's request.

'Now leave us alone,' Sephiroth snapped furiously when the doctor was still there.

The doctor was about to walk away when Cloud spoke up, 'I think it's better if you go now, sir. I am tired.'

Cloud did look tired, but Sephiroth didn't want to leave until he told Cloud the truth and his feelings towards him.

Sephiroth couldn't do that if the doctor was there trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Sephiroth threw another hateful glare at the doctor who hurried off.

When Sephiroth was about to open his mouth, Genesis showed up.

'Sephiroth, we are passed visiting hour. Time to go,' Genesis said.

Genesis had seen the whole procession from the door. The reaction Sephiroth had towards Cloud was very interesting, Genesis wondered what Sephiroth wanted to say to Cloud. Cloud looked as if he was about to cry.

Sephiroth growled in frustration. Why couldn't everybody just leave them alone?

'Please leave now, sir,' Cloud said. Tears were starting to fall from Cloud's eyes.

Genesis was startled, he hurried to Cloud's side. 'What did you say to him, Sephiroth?' Genesis asked in an angry voice.

Genesis grabbed a box of tissue from nearby and handed it to Cloud who smiled weakly at him in appreciation.

Sephiroth was at lost for words, he made Cloud cried _again_.

Sephiroth was feeling very pissed off when he saw how much Genesis cared for Cloud. But what irked him most was how Cloud always seemed to be happy when he's around with Genesis.

Things were somehow all not going his way, Sephiroth thought.

'Cloud…' Sephiroth paused. Sephiroth finally gave in, he better leave now before he made Cloud cried some more.

'I will come again tomorrow,' Sephiroth said briskly then he strode off. Sephiroth wondered when will he finally be able to confess to Cloud.

'Cloud, are you okay?' Genesis asked, staring intently at Cloud. Cloud nodded, the tears had subsided.

Suddenly a stroke of inspiration came to Genesis. Cloud and Sephiroth seemed to have a rocky relationship now, maybe this could be his chance.

'Cloud, I know this sounds weird. But… do you want to go out with me? I like you very much,' Genesis blurted out, his face blushing slightly.

Both Cloud and Sephiroth froze at those words.

**So, how was it? Please review to let me know. Thank you very much! *bowing 90 degrees***


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, finally chapter 6 is finish! Sorry for the long wait. *Bows head in shame* Oh, I want to say a heartfelt thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you all so much! *Bows deeply* Anyway, hope you all like chapter 6, please review, thank you!**

Although Sephiroth was quite a distance away from them, his sharp ears caught every word of it.

Sephiroth spun around and stared at them in disbelief.

Cloud's gaze flickered towards Sephiroth for an instance before returning towards Genesis.

Cloud was dumbfounded by Genesis' confession. Cloud liked Genesis very much too, but just as a good friend.

'I…' Cloud was struggling with words.

Cloud's whole face was burning up, he wouldn't be surprise if steam was coming out from his face.

Sephiroth started to make a move towards them.

But then another doctor appeared to usher them out again, 'I am very sorry, sir.' She looked panicky at Sephiroth who was exuding an ominous aura. She gulped and continued, 'But please leave now, the patient needs rest.'

Genesis nodded and said, 'Very well.'

Genesis turned to Cloud and said, 'It's okay, you don't have to give me an answer just yet. I will come and see you again tomorrow.'

Genesis smiled at Cloud and squeezed his hand gently making Cloud blushed.

Cloud nodded shyly. Sephiroth stared at this with cold narrowed slit eyes.

Genesis waved goodbye to Cloud and headed out from the infirmary with Sephiroth behind him.

As soon as they were out of the infirmary, Sephiroth glared murderously at Genesis.

'What was that just now?' Sephiroth growled.

Genesis decided to act dumb. 'What do you mean?'

'You confessed to Cloud!' Sephiroth snapped.

Sephiroth was feeling panic stricken, something he never felt before. Not even when he was surrounded by hundred of enemies in the battle field, and he was alone to wield them off.

But now, because of Cloud, Sephiroth had that weird feeling inside him. And it made him felt uncomfortable.

Genesis had beaten before him to confess to Cloud. What if Cloud accepts his proposal?

And Genesis likes Cloud too? Sephiroth stared suspiciously at Genesis. Are those his real feelings or does he have some ulterior motives?

'Cloud belongs to nobody, he can be with anyone he likes. And I like Cloud,' Genesis added, staring straight into Sephiroth's green cat eyes.

Genesis didn't flinch when Sephiroth glared at him with hatred filled eyes.

Genesis knew that Sephiroth had feelings for Cloud, anyone could see that. The way Sephiroth treated Cloud and how anxious he was towards Cloud.

As first, Genesis was taken to Cloud by his cute appearance.

But when he saw Sephiroth talking to Cloud last time and how friendly he was towards Cloud, it spurred Genesis even more to want to know Cloud.

Genesis loved to fight against Sephiroth. They may be best friends, but he had always wanted to beat Sephiroth.

Genesis wanted to be a hero. Sephiroth may be the hero of Shinra, but Genesis could be the hero in Cloud's heart.

'Well, see you soon, Sephiroth. I have some business to settle,' Genesis broke his gaze away from Sephiroth.

'Even if the morrow is a barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return,' Genesis recited as he walked away looking nonchalantly.

Sephiroth was fuming with anger, but he could do nothing. Whom Cloud wanted to chose was his own liberty.

Genesis had heard from Cloud about those bastards that bullied him though Genesis wondered what happened between Sephiroth and Cloud afterwards.

Cloud wouldn't tell him, and the doctor said Sephiroth had carried an _unconscious_ Cloud to the infirmary.

The doctor also refused to explain Cloud's condition further except telling him that Cloud fainted from exhaustion and fatigue.

But Genesis could sense there was something amiss, judging from the guilty expression on the doctor's face when he said that.

Something else must have happened between Sephiroth and Cloud, but what?

Oh well, Genesis thought, he will have the time to find out.

But now, Genesis had a more important thing in mind, he's going to pay those bastards a little visit.

xxxx

Angeal was talking with several awe-struck looking cadets, giving them a few advices and tips.

Suddenly, Angeal caught a glimpse of a familiar looking figure sprinting along the corridor.

'Zack?' Angeal muttered to himself.

Although Angeal had promised himself that he wouldn't speak to Zack anymore unless necessary, he changed his mind when he saw the condition Zack was in.

Zack seemed to be crying, although it was quite far, Angeal could see that.

'I am sorry, but I have got to go now,' Angeal said, excusing himself away from the disappointed cadets.

Angeal ran after Zack. 'Zack!' Angeal called out, but the figure in front of him kept on running and didn't stop.

Angeal increased his pace and finally caught up to Zack.

'Zack! Stop!' Angeal grabbed at Zack's shoulder forcing him to turn around to face him.

Angeal was shock when he saw the tears falling from Zack's eyes. 'Zack, what's wrong?' Angeal asked gently.

'Angeal,' was the only one word Zack could manage before he clung to Angeal and cried on Angeal's chest.

Angeal was startled and wondered what in the world happened to Zack, but he guessed he will only found out when Zack had calmed down.

After sobbing for a long while, Zack finally calmed down.

Angeal stroked Zack's hair gently, looking at him with eyes full of concern.

'Puppy, will you mind telling me what happened?' Angeal asked.

Zack lowered his head to the floor, not wanting to meet the eyes of Angeal.

'Zack, what's wrong? Tell me, come on.' Angeal said in a persuading voice.

'Seph… he… Seph dumped me,' Zack muttered. Zack felt the tears coming again although he tried his best to hold them back.

'What?' Angeal burst out in a rage. 'That jerk! I am going to kill him!'

But Zack put himself in front of Angeal blocking his path, before Angeal could advance.

'Zack, don't block my path. I am really going to kill Sephiroth for sure,' Angeal growled. That damn Sephiroth, how dare he dumped Zack, he will pay for this.

'No,' Zack begged. 'Please don't. Please don't interfere with this.'

Goodness knows what Angeal will do to Sephiroth if they met, they are best friends. Zack didn't want this to affect their relationship.

As much as Angeal wanted to rush to find Sephiroth, he stopped himself when he saw Zack's face.

Zack looked so miserable and worried. Angeal knew that if he and Sephiroth quarreled, which is sure going to happen, it's just going to make Zack even worse.

'Fine,' Angeal surrendered after a moment of silence. Angeal made a mental note to himself to pay Sephiroth a visit later without Zack's knowing.

Zack heaved a sigh of relief. Zack smiled at Angeal, turning on his puppy face mode. 'Thanks, Angeal, for always being there for me.'

Angeal was temporary turned to stone when he saw the cute expression on Zack's face.

Suddenly overcame by impulse, Angeal hugged Zack tightly.

'Zack, forget all about Sephiroth. That jerk doesn't know how to appreciate you. But I do. Fall for me instead, Zack,' Angeal confessed in a voice full of emotions.

Zack was stunned at first, then he slowly relaxed and gave a chuckle.

Angeal had always cared so much for him, why didn't he notice that, Zack thought, he must really be blind.

Zack hugged Angeal back and said in a soft voice, 'Okay.'

Angeal was feeling very happy when he heard Zack's reply.

Angeal pulled back, looking at Zack's cute tear-stained face, he just couldn't resist the temptation.

Angeal slowly leaned in, Zack's eyes widened at first, then they softened. Zack didn't move away, instead Zack closed his eyes as if expecting for the kiss.

Angeal hesitated, would he be taking advantage of Zack who just got dumped?

In the end, Angeal pulled away with much difficulty, he didn't want to mess up Zack's emotions just yet.

Zack sensing Angeal's hesitation suddenly pressed his lips against the surprised but pleased Angeal.

Angeal was in a shock, Zack was kissing him. Angeal returned the kiss back in pleasure.

Zack moaned softly as Angeal's tongue slipped into his mouth, his hands on Angeal tighten as their kiss deepened.

It felt so much better than their first kiss, and Zack found himself slowly drowning in the kiss, forgetting about everything surrounding him.

xxxx

Sephiroth was sitting in his office. His elbow was on the table, and his fingers clasped together, his head bowed resting on top of his hand.

Sephiroth was deep in thoughts, thinking of the current situation.

When Genesis had confessed to Cloud, Cloud had looked at him for a fraction of a second. Why? Does that mean he still has hope?

Suddenly, his office door was flung open. 'Sephiroth!' Someone yelled. Sephiroth merely smirked, he didn't need to raise his head to see who the intruder was.

Sephiroth had been waiting for this, even though he was not in the best mood to discuss about relationship problems now. It was still inevitable.

Sephiroth was feeling very annoyed and pissed off now, he even felt a bit lost.

It was terrible for Sephiroth that he had these emotions. He should be the calm and composure person, the intimidating one.

One who had no feelings whatsoever, but when Sephiroth was near Cloud… All those feelings annoyingly popped up.

'Angeal,' Sephiroth said slowly. Sephiroth raised his head and gazed at Angeal who was looking furious.

'Sephiroth! You monster! You had hurt Zack's feelings, do you know that? You are going to pay for that!' Angeal yelled, his hand on the hilt of his buster sword.

The total times Sephiroth had seen Angeal getting this mad was only on twice occasion.

Once when he found out Zack was going out with him, and the second time is now. Somehow, it always concerned Zack.

Sephiroth blew out a breath in frustration, this is a going to be a long night.

Sephiroth stood up and walked up to face Angeal. Suddenly Sephiroth caught sight of something that made him smirked.

'I don't know what you have to complain about. How was the kiss with Zack?' Sephiroth asked in an amused tone.

Angeal's face turned scarlet. 'What? How do you-'

'Your lips are swollen which was no doubt from kissing. And the only possible person is Zack, seeing that you are so loyal to him,' Sephiroth said teasingly.

Angeal growled slightly, 'If I have known you were just toying with Zack, I would have never hand him over to you.'

Sephiroth sneered, 'I still remembered how furious you were when you learned that I snatched the love of your life away.'

'Hell I was. If you knew I love Zack, why do you still want him? I mean you are not serious about him at all.' Angeal stared murderously at Sephiroth.

'Well, Zack was cute. I thought you didn't want him seeing that you had so many chances with him,' Sephiroth mused. 'Besides, I was bored. So when Zack confessed to me, I figured I could have him as my playmate. Zack was very good in kissing, wasn't he? He's very good in bed too-'

Sephiroth was cut off when Angeal seized him angrily by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

Although Sephiroth could easily fought Angeal off, he merely smirked. Somehow Sephiroth felt like taunting Angeal, releasing some of his own frustrations on Angeal.

'You really are a monster! You were Zack's first love, he was so serious towards you, and you toyed with his feelings!' Angeal yelled.

After one last hateful glare at Sephiroth, Angeal released his grasp on Sephiroth.

'I have never seen you so mad before, Angeal. You just made a new record. The puppy must mean a lot to you, huh?' Sephiroth was still taunting him.

Sephiroth knew he shouldn't treat Angeal this way, but he just couldn't help it.

Angeal glared at him, and then he asked grudgingly. 'So, why did you suddenly dump Zack?'

Sephiroth's thoughts immediately flew towards Cloud, and he suddenly felt down in the dumps when he thought of that.

Sephiroth's hands clenched slightly when he thought of Cloud hating him and refusing to look at him, and how Genesis had beaten him to confess to Cloud.

'I now have someone I love,' Sephiroth said flatly.

Angeal stared suspiciously at Sephiroth. 'Who is the poor boy? I must warn him before you break another innocent person's feelings.'

Sephiroth glared at Angeal, and then he said in a serious tone, 'I really do love him. I have never felt this way about anyone before.'

Angeal stared at Sephiroth in surprise, Sephiroth really did sound sincere. Angeal had known Sephiroth long enough to know that in all of Sephiroth's past relationship, he was never serious about anyone.

When Zack had told him excitedly about his relationship with Sephiroth, Angeal had feared the worst. But Angeal didn't want to burst Zack's bubble.

'Does Zack knows about this?' Angeal asked.

'Yes, it was his best friend I had fallen in love with.'

'What?' Angeal exclaimed in surprise.

Angeal wondered how Zack will felt about this. Anger? Jealousy? Angeal shook his head, why are things so complicated?

'So, I guess you are happy with your new lover?' Angeal asked, eyeing Sephiroth curiously.

At the mention of that, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. 'No,' Sephiroth answered icily.

'But I thought that you had already broken up with Zack, you are a free agent now. Unless…' Angeal's voice trailed off, his eyes twinkled mischievously.

'Are we done now?' Sephiroth asked in a cutting tone.

Angeal seemed to have calmed down about Zack's situation, which means Zack's problem was technically solved, well, so Sephiroth hoped.

Sephiroth didn't need anybody else to meddle in his own relationship affair with Cloud. Genesis alone was enough trouble already.

Angeal could sense the annoyance in Sephiroth's tone.

'For now. You seriously better not hurt Zack's feelings again or Zack's friend feelings for the matter. I swear I really wouldn't go easy on you,' Angeal warned.

Sephiroth nodded. Sephiroth knew that Angeal really wouldn't fight or kill him, although Angeal might yell at him, again.

'Whatever. In fact, shouldn't you thank me? If not for me, you and Zack might still not be together,' Sephiroth sneered.

Angeal glared at Sephiroth at that comment. Before Angeal leave, Angeal said teasingly, 'Unbelievable, the great General Sephiroth actually got rejected by someone.'

Angeal chuckled as he closed the door while Sephiroth growled at those words.

xxxx

'Where's cadet Strife?' Zack asked the other cadets. Since morning, Zack had missed Cloud's presence.

As much as it pained Zack that Sephiroth had dumped him for Cloud, Zack couldn't bring himself to hate Cloud.

After all, Cloud is his best friend and he had done nothing wrong.

Zack gave a sigh when he thought of that, he supposed that those two will be very happy together now.

'Cadet Strife was admitted into the infirmary, sir,' A cadet spoke up.

This threw Zack totally off the hook. 'What?' Zack exclaimed in surprised. 'When did that happen?'

'Yesterday, sir,' the cadet said.

Realization suddenly struck Zack, this explained a lot of things.

Yesterday… Sephiroth personally punished those 3rd class SOLDIERS for messing about with a cadet. The cadet must have been Cloud.

Zack was worried. How badly was Cloud injured, Zack wondered. Zack made a mental note to himself to go check up on Cloud as soon as possible.

xxxx

'Tick tock, tick tock,' Cloud stared at the clock looking spaced out. Sephiroth still hadn't showed up yet though he promised he would.

Cloud couldn't help feeling disappointed as the time passed and there was still no sight of Sephiroth.

Cloud gave a sigh. Cloud felt there must be something seriously wrong with himself.

Sephiroth is probably the last person Cloud should want to see after _that_ incident, but still, Cloud felt surprisingly sad when Sephiroth didn't show up.

Suddenly the infirmary door opened, Cloud felt his heartbeat quicken. But it was Genesis who walked in, Cloud's spirit dampened slightly.

Cloud blushed when he saw Genesis. Cloud still remembered Genesis' proposal, but Cloud still didn't have an answer to his question yet.

Genesis smiled at Cloud and greeted him, 'Good morning.'

'Good morning, Genesis,' Cloud said looking flustered.

Cloud looked down on the bed sheets, refusing to gaze at Genesis. Genesis knew Cloud must still felt embarrassed about his confession yesterday.

Genesis sat on Cloud's bed, and took Cloud's hand into his. Cloud looked at Genesis in surprise.

'Cloud, I am really serious about yesterday, I really do like you. What is your answer to my proposal?' Genesis asked in a serious tone.

Cloud blushed again, and tried to withdraw his hand from Genesis. But Genesis held Cloud's hand tightly.

'Cloud?' Genesis prompted.

Genesis needed an answer, if he gave Cloud too long to think, Sephiroth might swoop in anytime and snatch Cloud away.

'I-I-I d-don't know,' Cloud stammered. Cloud's heart was pounding furiously in his chest, Genesis' hand felt so warm against his.

Cloud felt very confused, he love Sephiroth but Sephiroth was already in a relationship with Zack and Sephiroth also raped him.

Maybe if he has a relationship with Genesis, then he can forget all about Sephiroth.

But a tiny voice in Cloud's head spoke up, _but will you be satisfied being with Genesis? Wouldn't you still feel jealous when you see Zack and Sephiroth together?_

Genesis could see that Cloud was having an inner battle with himself. Genesis knew that he shouldn't push Cloud.

But still, if he didn't, Genesis was afraid that Cloud might be claim by others.

Genesis suddenly leaned in towards Cloud and cupped Cloud with his hands. Cloud was surprised by Genesis's actions.

'W-what's w-wrong?' Cloud stuttered nervously, words were beginning to fail him.

'Can I kiss you?' Genesis asked, staring deeply into those sapphire eyes. Shock flitted across Cloud's eyes, Cloud had no idea how to response to Genesis' request.

'Can I?' Genesis asked leaning in even close. Cloud could felt Genesis' breath tickling his face.

Cloud's heartbeat increased rapidly. On a closer look, Genesis was also very good looking.

Those green eyes, they kind of looked like Sephiroth's… Cloud could see his own reflection reflecting from Genesis' eyes.

To his own immense surprise, Cloud muttered, 'Yes.'

Genesis grinned before leaning in, capturing Cloud's lips with his own.

Genesis kissed Cloud lightly. Genesis was unexpectedly gentle, unlike last time when Sephiroth had kissed him, Cloud thought.

Cloud found himself returning Genesis' kiss.

Genesis smirked between kisses when he felt Cloud replying his kiss.

Genesis deepened the kiss. Genesis felt Cloud shivered slightly as his tongue slipped into Cloud's warm cavern.

Genesis' hands were buried in Cloud's spikes pushing Cloud's head nearer to him.

Cloud felt so delicious, it was heavenly to be able to kiss Cloud, Genesis thought as he tasted Cloud thoroughly with his lips and tongue.

Unbeknown to them, someone was standing on the doorway glaring at them kissing.

**So how was it? =D Oh, thanks for reading! =D I really appreciate it. *Bows 90 degrees* Please review by the way. XD Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A very big thanks to KyuubiTheKid for telling me how to upload my story! =D Sorry for the long wait, I had finished it long ago, but I just couldn't update it. T.T Now I can finally update it! Yay! =D**

**Thank you for all those who had reviewed and the alerts. You guys keep me going. *sniff* Thank you!  
**

In some trepidation, Sephiroth walked towards the infirmary, he wondered how Cloud will react when he saw him.

Sephiroth heaved a sigh of relief, he finally got away from President Shinra after his briefing of his mission.

*Flashback*

9.30 am

Sephiroth was heading towards the infirmary when suddenly his phone rang. Sephiroth took out his phone in annoyance. It was Director Lazard calling.

Sephiroth pressed cancel, going to see Cloud is much more important. Director Lazard must want to ask him to do something or it was about the training room.

Sephiroth's lips curled as he thought of the training room.

Yesterday night after Angeal's leave, Sephiroth had decided to vent out all his frustrations in the training room, and in the end he managed to destroy the whole room.

Sephiroth knew that all the other cadets will be mad at him seeing that there is only one training room. Not that anyone would dare to confront him about this.

And being Sephiroth, he didn't care. Sephiroth did feel much better after the 'training'.

Well whatever Director Lazard wants, it can wait.

Before he had walked a few more steps, Director Lazard phoned again. Beep. Sephiroth took a look at the message after canceling Director Lazard's call.

'President Shinra required an urgent meeting with you now. Please answer my call.' It was from Director Lazard.

Sephiroth groaned in frustration, if it was any other missions, he might wheedle out of it, but this was a call from President Shinra.

Director Lazard phoned again, Sephiroth finally answered the call.

'What?' Sephiroth asked sounding aggravated.

Director Lazard winced at the other end. Director Lazard could sense the annoyance and anger in Sephiroth's voice, and even he was afraid of Sephiroth's wrath.

'A sudden problem cropped up. It's about AVALANCHE. Anyway, President Shinra asked you to go to see him immediately.' Director Lazard said.

'Can this wait?' Sephiroth asked. Even if it was just 5 minutes, it will be enough to confess to Cloud.

'Sorry, but this is really urgent-'

Director Lazard was cut off by Sephiroth who snapped, 'Fine. I will go and see him now.'

Sephiroth closed his phone shut and glared at it. The phone call is going to change all his plans, damn it.

Sephiroth changed his direction and headed to the president's office.

Everyone in the corridor tried to avoid Sephiroth as much as possible, as he was exuding a murderous aura around him.

As Sephiroth took long quick strides, his mind wandered to Cloud. Hopefully the meeting with the president will be quick, and then he will have time to go to see Cloud and confess.

*Flashback finish*

10 am

It took nearly half an hour for the briefing, and Sephiroth resisted the temptation to run away from the room to visit Cloud.

Sephiroth had asked for permission to go to the infirmary before departing to investigate AVALANCHE, and his permission was granted.

Sephiroth wanted to finally confess to Cloud before departing. Sephiroth was about to enter into the infirmary when he saw a sight that made him froze.

Genesis and Cloud were kissing. And it didn't look as if Genesis was forcing himself on Cloud, Cloud was replying Genesis' kiss. Their lips seemed to have almost _glued_ together.

Unconsciously, Sephiroth's hands slowly clenched into a fist, his nails digging into his own flesh. Blood was dripping from his hand to the ground. But all of this went unnoticed to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth found himself unable to tear away his gaze from Cloud and Genesis.

Rage erupted inside Sephiroth, Sephiroth had the urge to rush inside and killed Genesis for kissing Cloud.

But if he did that, Cloud would hate him even more, though all is fair in love and war. Sephiroth took a deep breath, he was shaking slightly from the rage and hurt he felt.

This was unbecoming of him, Sephiroth thought, he had let his emotions got the better of him.

Sephiroth turned and strode away from the infirmary, finally tearing his gaze away from the appalling sight.

Cloud had made his decision, and it looked like it wouldn't be him.

Maybe this is all for the best, now Sephiroth wouldn't have to bother about weird emotions he had when he's around with Cloud. Yeah, maybe this is really for the best.

Sephiroth took another deep calming breath. Sephiroth felt the anger dissipating, although there was still a pang in his heart.

xxxx

Zack was running to the infirmary full of anxiousness for Cloud. Suddenly Zack saw someone that made him stopped.

Zack nearly tripped over from his sudden stop, but he regained his balance in time.

Sephiroth was standing on the infirmary doorway. Zack hesitated, what should he do?

Although Zack didn't bore any malice against Sephiroth, deep down, Zack still felt his heart hurt so much when he thought of Sephiroth.

And also, it might seem awkward if Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud were in the same room. The tension will be so thick!

Zack stood there uneasily, unsure what his next move should be. Should he go and say hi and act like everything is normal? Or should he run away as fast as he could?

Thousands of questions appeared in Zack's mind.

Zack groaned in frustration, he really wanted to check up on Cloud. Though suddenly something struck Zack as suspicious.

Why didn't Sephiroth went in to the infirmary instead of standing there blocking the doorway?

Zack was feeling very torn between as he stood there watching Sephiroth from a distance.

To his immense surprise and slight relief, Sephiroth suddenly turned on his heels and walked away without entering.

Zack caught a glimpse of Sephiroth's face as he walked away. Sephiroth looked very furious about something.

Zack gasped as he saw a small pool of blood on the floor.

His eyes immediately trailed after Sephiroth and saw that his hand was bleeding. Zack wondered what happened.

After making sure Sephiroth had gone quite a distance, Zack hurried to the door, curious to see what was it that had made Sephiroth acted this way.

Zack felt his jaw dropped when he looked in. Genesis and Cloud were kissing!

Genesis' hands were buried in Cloud's spikes, pulling him close and kissing him. And Cloud seemed to enjoy it.

Zack pulled back and leaned against the wall. Zack rubbed his eyes hard, peeked in and withdrew his head again.

Oh Gaia, they were really kissing! Zack felt very puzzled and confused now, didn't Sephiroth like Cloud? And Cloud likes Sephiroth too, right? So, why aren't they together?

And how dare Genesis kissed Cloud, Zack's fist tightened, he is going to kill Genesis for kissing Cloud.

Zack took a deep breath, and then he pushed himself away from the wall.

Time for some relationship investigation, Zack thought as he stepped into the infirmary. Zack kept a calm face, trying to act as if nothing extraordinary happened.

xxxx

After what seemed like ages, Genesis broke away from Cloud for air.

Genesis looked at Cloud who was panting for air. Genesis licked his lips, Cloud tasted so delicious, it made Genesis want to devour him again.

Genesis leaned in towards Cloud again, and licked Cloud's cheek making Cloud flinched. Genesis loved the taste of Cloud's skin, he suppressed the moan that was coming from his mouth.

'So, what is your answer?' Genesis whispered into Cloud's ear.

Cloud didn't pull back, but his whole face is bright red, and Genesis could see that Cloud was trembling slightly.

'I-' Cloud paused. Cloud took in a deep breath, he decided to finally tell Genesis his answer.

Genesis' heart did a double take when he saw the resolute in Cloud's eyes. Genesis knew that Cloud is finally going to give him an answer.

Genesis' heart beat quickened at the thought of that.

But before Cloud could open his mouth, the infirmary door burst opened.

'Yo, Cloud!' Zack yelled out loudly while bounded inside.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. That damn Zack, interrupting at such an important moment and destroying the atmosphere that Genesis managed to create.

Now Cloud will not tell Genesis his answer. Sure enough, when Cloud saw Zack bursting in, Cloud recoiled in shock and he pushed Genesis away.

'Hi, Zack,' Cloud said, while smiling weakly at Zack. Cloud felt nervous when he saw Zack, Cloud wondered what will Zack said when he knew Sephiroth had raped him.

Genesis glared at Zack, surprisingly the puppy returned his glare. Genesis gave a smirk which infuriated Zack even more.

Just then, an interesting thought came to Genesis, Genesis wondered how much Zack had seen.

Judging from the hateful glares Zack was throwing at him, Genesis summed up that Zack probably saw them kissed.

Genesis' grin widened at the thought, this is even better than he had hoped.

Zack sat down on Cloud's bed putting a protective arm over Cloud while still glaring at Genesis.

Genesis sat there looking laid back ignoring Zack. The hatred feeling between them is mutual.

'Cloud, are you alright? What happened?' Zack asked while staring intently at Cloud with eyes full of concern.

'I am fine now. Thanks for coming to visit me, Zack,' Cloud replied shyly.

Zack glared at Genesis again, and then he said pointedly, 'Genesis, can you please leave us alone?'

Genesis was a bit taken aback by Zack's request, it seemed so déjà vu.

Then Genesis sneered, 'Why should I?'

Genesis only gave in to Sephiroth, because Sephiroth is his best friend. Genesis decided that he is not going to budge at Zack's request no matter how much Zack pleaded.

'Because I need to talk to Cloud about some private stuff,' Zack said in an impatient tone.

Genesis' smirk widened, he was about to make another snide reply when Cloud spoke up.

'Please, Genesis, please do as Zack said,' Cloud said in a pleading tone. Cloud knew that Genesis wouldn't give in to Zack as he had to Sephiroth.

After one look at Cloud, Genesis gave a sigh and stood up. Genesis found himself unable to reject Cloud's request.

'Fine, I will come and see you when you check out in the afternoon. Goodbye, Cloud,' Genesis said, smiling at Cloud.

Genesis leaned in and kissed Cloud on the cheek, while Zack was throwing murderous glares at Genesis.

Cloud blushed, Genesis grinned at Cloud's cute reaction.

'See ya, puppy,' Genesis said in a sneering tone and walked away.

Genesis gave a sigh when the infirmary door closed behind him. That was such a perfect chance to get an answer from Cloud, but then Zack had to come and destroy it.

Genesis cursed silently under his breath.

When Genesis walked back to his office, he had no idea why, but he had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

xxxx

Zack waited until the door of the infirmary was closed then he asked in an urgent voice, 'Why were you kissing Genesis just now, Cloud?'

Cloud's face turned redder, Cloud stammered, 'Yo-you s-saw us?'

Zack nodded. 'Why? I thought you are in a relationship with Sephiroth. So why would you do something like that?' Zack persisted.

Cloud stared blankly at Zack. 'What do you mean?'

Zack was stunned, 'You are going out with Sephiroth now, aren't you?'

Cloud shook his head. What was Zack saying? It didn't make any sense.

Zack stared quizzically at Cloud, there is something incomprehensible going on here.

Zack's brain started to spin, Sephiroth had broken up with him so he could be with Cloud, yet they are still not together?

'Wait, Sephiroth did confess to you, didn't he?' Zack asked. There was plenty of time for Sephiroth to confess yesterday, he must have done that, right?

'What? Why would Sephiroth do such a thing?' Cloud asked, his face in total confusion. 'Is this some joke?'

Zack stared at him, what the hell is going on here? Judging from the earnest expression on Cloud's face, Cloud really didn't know about anything.

'Don't you know that Sephiroth loves you?' Zack prompted.

'No. I thought you two are lovers,' Cloud asked looking bewildered.

Zack groaned, what was Sephiroth doing?

Zack took a deep breath, he couldn't believe what he is going to do next, but he had no choice.

'Cloud, Sephiroth broke up with me yesterday. Sephiroth said he loves you and he wants to have a relationship with you. Didn't Sephiroth tells you all this?' Zack said all this in a rush.

Cloud was dumbfounded, was this true or was Zack pulling his leg? But Zack wouldn't make a fool of him, so if what he said was true, then…

'Cloud?' Zack asked when there was no reply. Zack waved his hand in front of Cloud's eyes to try to get a response. 'Cloud?'

Cloud shook his head to try to clear his mind. Cloud's heart was going haywire, Sephiroth loves him? And Sephiroth broke up with Zack so he could be with him? But why didn't Sephiroth said a word about this?

Suddenly realization struck him, this must be what Sephiroth had wanted to say yesterday. But then the happy feeling inside Cloud deflated.

Sephiroth didn't show up today though he promised yesterday he would. Was he regretting about his decision?

'I think you are mistaken, Zack,' Cloud said in a slightly disappointed voice. 'You see, Sephiroth said he will come and see me today but he didn't show up. Maybe he changed his mind already.'

Cloud clutched tightly to his blanket as he said that. Cloud lowered his head not wanting to let Zack see the disappointment etched in his eyes.

'Cloud, Sephiroth did come and see you. When I came to see you, Sephiroth was standing on the doorway,' Zack said in a serious voice.

'But, but then why didn't he enter?' Cloud asked.

Zack gave another groan, he couldn't believe that he is trying to match up Cloud with his ex-lover, Sephiroth. But still… Zack glanced at Cloud who was looking nonplussed.

'Sephiroth… he saw you kissing with Genesis,' Zack said in an almost apologetic tone.

Cloud stared at Zack in horror.

'Sephiroth was angry beyond words, and he was rarely that angry. Sephiroth stood there watching you guys, and then he walked away,' Zack continued.

'So… So Sephiroth must be angry with me now. He wouldn't bother about me anymore then,' Cloud said in a trembling voice.

A tear slid down from Cloud's eyes which he rubbed away hastily.

'No! I am sure if we explained everything clearly to Seph including your feelings, it will be okay,' Zack said, trying to comfort Cloud.

Zack whipped out his phone and phoned Sephiroth, it will be faster if Sephiroth was here. 'Come on, Seph, pick up,' Zack muttered.

'The person you are calling is currently unavailable, please try later,' a female voice spoke up. Zack hang up the phone and cursed, Sephiroth had turned off his phone, damn it.

'Cloud, cheer up. I am sure everything will turn out okay,' Zack said brightly.

Cloud lowered his head, and kept silence.

'Cloud?' Zack asked in a worried tone. 'What's wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me.'

Cloud nodded but he still remained silence. Little did Zack knows, Cloud was having another inner battle with himself.

'Look, wait here. I will go and find Sephiroth and bring him here. We can explained everything to him. I am sure he will forgive you, and then you two can be happily together,' Zack promised.

Before Zack could leave, Cloud clutched tightly to Zack.

'Wait, Zack, I want to tell you something. But it's a secret, so you can't tell anybody, okay?' Cloud said.

Cloud stared at Zack looking a bit scared but defiantly at the same time.

Zack nodded wondering what Cloud was trying to tell him.

Cloud fiddled with his fingers nervously before finally confessing what he had felt guilty recently.

'Sephiroth raped me yesterday in the lockers room. I am sorry, I know you two are still lovers at that time, I am sorry,' Cloud apologized.

Zack froze, Sephiroth raped Cloud? That's why Cloud was admitted into the infirmary? And this counted as cheating seeing that they were still lovers at that time.

Zack felt his anger rising. How could Sephiroth did such a horrible thing to Cloud?

Zack tried not to let his anger showed when he saw the nervous expression on Cloud's face. Cloud was worried that Zack might be angry with him.

'I am really sorry, Zack, I didn't mean to-'

Cloud was cut off by Zack who said, 'It's okay, you are not at fault. You don't have to apologize, the person who should do that is Sephiroth. You are the victim here, Cloud. It's okay, I am not mad at you,'

Zack smiled at Cloud kinda forceful while a vein throbbed in his neck. Zack is going to punch Sephiroth when they met for doing that to Cloud _and_ for cheating on him.

Cloud replied his smile, a heavy burden released from his chest. 'I am still really sorry, Zack,' Cloud said.

Zack gave Cloud a huge hug taking him by surprise. Cloud was so innocent, he was the victim and yet he was still apologizing for something he didn't do wrong. Cloud was really too cute for words, Zack thought.

Zack ruffled the blond spikes and smiled brightly at Cloud this time.

'Don't worry, I am really not mad at you. Now, I am going to find Sephiroth and we can solve this problem once and for all,' Zack said.

'Do you still want to see Sephiroth after what he did to you?' Zack asked after a moment of thinking.

'I-I don't know why but after what Sephiroth did to me, I still can't bring myself to hate him. Is there something wrong with me?' Cloud looked at Zack with innocent troubled looking blue eyes.

Zack stared at Cloud. Cloud was really in love with Sephiroth. Zack felt happy for those two that they do truly love each other.

'No, Cloud. There is nothing wrong with you, it's because you love Sephiroth, so you will feel this way,' Zack said in a gentle voice.

Cloud nodded. 'Thanks, Zack, for everything you have done for me,' Cloud said sweetly.

Zack smiled, Cloud is _really_ too cute and sweet. Zack made a note to always keep an eye out on Cloud from people who might harm him, like Genesis for instance.

'Okay. Now wait here, I will bring Sephiroth here soon.' Zack said, waving brightly at Cloud before running out from the infirmary.

A doctor shouted out, 'No running in the infirmary!'

Zack gave a chuckle as he heard that, now where could Sephiroth be? Zack thought as he sprinted along the corridor. Zack decided to head for Sephiroth's office first, hopefully Sephiroth will be there.

**Please read and review. Thank you. *Bow 90 degrees* Hope you enjoy reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! Chapter 8 is complete. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts again, you guys kept me writing this. So thank you all. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. =D**

**Please forgive me if I make any mistakes when typing this. Thank you.  
**

Sephiroth walked out from the briefing room, stowing his brand new phone. Director Lazard had been most displeased when he heard that Sephiroth's phone was broken.

During the mission, Sephiroth had turned on his phone at one time and he saw tons of messages, miss calls and voice mails from Zack.

Sephiroth was surprised, he thought that Zack would try to avoid him as much as possible, but apparently not.

Before Sephiroth had the chance to check out the messages, there was a sudden loud 'Boom!' The AVALANCHE members have been lying in wait for Sephiroth waiting to ambush him.

At the sound of the signal, the AVALANCHE members sprang out from all sorts of corners attacking Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had to use his phone to block an attack, and his phone was destroyed in the process. Sephiroth smirked as he thought of how childish the AVALANCHE members were.

As if an ambush could kill him, the great General Sephiroth, but Sephiroth felt he must gave them the credit for their courage. Sephiroth summoned Masamune and within five minutes, every AVALANCHE members were dead.

Except for the leader, Elfé, who was still standing tall and proud. Sephiroth was taken aback that the leader of AVALANCHE was a girl, and how very strong she was.

When Sephiroth fought against Elfé, even he couldn't manage to win over Elfé. And Elfé escaped.

But still, in the end, Sephiroth managed to wipe out AVALANCHE, and he had succeeded in his mission.

During the mission, Sephiroth had completely put aside Cloud's matters out of his head. But now that Sephiroth was back in Shinra building, it was a completely different matter.

As Sephiroth walked towards the elevator, he couldn't help thinking of Cloud and Genesis kissing again. At the thought of that, waves of jealousy and anger coursed through Sephiroth's whole body.

Sephiroth pressed the button, waiting impatiently for the elevator. Genesis and Cloud must surely be a couple now. Sephiroth made a mental note to himself to avoid them as much as possible.

Sephiroth didn't think he could bear watching Genesis and Cloud flirting in public, Sephiroth would probably kill Genesis in the end.

'Ting.' The elevator doors opened and Genesis walked out from it.

Speaking of the devil, Sephiroth thought darkly as he saw Genesis coming out. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into tiny green slits at the sight of Genesis.

Genesis was buried in his book 'LOVELESS' as he walked out from the elevator. Genesis didn't look up from his book, but Genesis halted in his steps and the edges of his lips curled up.

Genesis could sense a familiar presence standing beside him, sending out Rose perfume smell. Genesis could also felt someone boring stares right into his skull. It could only be…

'Welcome back, Sephiroth,' Genesis said in a teasing tone as he closed his book shut.

Sephiroth glared at him, and without a word, Sephiroth strode towards the elevator only to find his way blocked by Genesis.

'What do you want?' Sephiroth asked though gritted teeth. Sephiroth was trying his best to block the image of Genesis and Cloud kissing from his mind, and controlling his hand which was itching to summon Masamune.

Genesis laughed. 'Why are you in such a bad mood?' Genesis mocked then he tilted his head to one side eyeing Sephiroth with a devious look on his face.

Sephiroth said nothing although his hands were clenched into fists, and his nails were once again digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

Genesis took this all in with a grin on his face. Genesis had a pretty good idea what was making Sephiroth acting this way.

'Cloud tastes really nice, do you know that?' Genesis whispered derisively to Sephiroth.

At the mention of that, Sephiroth couldn't hold back his anger anymore. Sephiroth summoned Masamune and positioned the blade at Genesis' neck in a flash.

The tip of the long sword was cutting into the wall of the elevator making a dent on it.

Genesis' eyes widened in a fraction of an inch, but the grin was still plastered on his face. Sephiroth was starting to find Genesis an eyesore.

'Do you want to die so badly?' Sephiroth growled. Sephiroth withdrew Masamune and pushed Genesis out of his way.

Sephiroth punched the close button, but then Genesis pushed aside the doors.

Sephiroth couldn't make out what Genesis wanted. Why didn't Genesis leave him alone instead of taunting and angering him? Genesis had already become Cloud's hero, so what more could Genesis wanted?

'Get out of my way,' Sephiroth snapped, his left hand twitching slightly.

Still, Genesis stood there unperturbed, grinning evilly at Sephiroth all the while.

'I want to have a fight with you. Whoever wins can claim Cloud as his own,' Genesis said in a much more somber tone.

Sephiroth was taken aback. Wasn't Cloud already Genesis'? Sephiroth glared at Genesis suspiciously, none of this made sense.

'Cloud is not a possession to fight over. Whoever Cloud wants to be is his choice,' Sephiroth said, his hands curled up at the thought of that.

Genesis sneered 'If you don't accept my proposal. This means you withdrew and you lose immediately, and that technically makes Cloud mine. I never knew you will give up something so easily. Obviously your feelings for Cloud weren't genuine. I do pity poor Cloud.'

Genesis withdrew himself from the elevator and started to walk away.

Sephiroth was stunned by Genesis' words. The elevator door started to close, and then Sephiroth punched the open button with such force that it was broken.

Sephiroth lunged out from the elevator, gripping Genesis' tightly by the shoulder.

'What do you mean by that?' Sephiroth demanded in a dangerous tone. 'I thought you and Cloud are together now.'

Genesis had his back to Sephiroth, so Sephiroth didn't see the surprise expression on Genesis' face.

So Sephiroth didn't know about _that_ yet, which was a huge surprise, Genesis thought that Zack will contact Sephiroth immediately.

Then Genesis smirked, oh well, this would make everything even better and easier.

'Well, it will be no fun if I had such an easy opponent who didn't put up a good fight. It makes the whole thing boring,' Genesis replied turning around to face Sephiroth.

Sephiroth snarled, 'How could you talk about the whole thing like it was a game? If you hurt Cloud, I swear I will…'

The words died in Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth was surprised by his own speech, he had never cared about someone so much before.

Genesis was surprised too, Sephiroth really did care about Cloud. Suddenly, Genesis felt a little bad for doing this to Sephiroth.

But for Genesis, this could be his last chance to finally get Cloud as his own. Genesis pushed all sorts of thoughts out of his mind.

'I am serious about Cloud. But I am giving you a chance to make Cloud as your own. We don't have to tell Cloud about the whole thing, it will just be a secret between us,' Genesis said.

Sephiroth stared at Genesis closely, Genesis wanted to give him a chance to make Cloud as his own? The whole thing seemed so absurd, yet, what if Genesis was sincere?

The smell and voice of Cloud wafted into Sephiroth's mind, the taste and the feel of Cloud, Sephiroth wanted to monopolize them all.

As Sephiroth looked into the serious eyes of Genesis, he couldn't help wondering that maybe this could be his chance to claim Cloud. But, it seemed so unfair to Cloud.

Sephiroth stood there pondering for a while then he finally said, 'Very well, I accept your challenge.'

'Excellent, then let's go to the training room,' Genesis grinned.

xxxx

Zack opened the door to Sephiroth's office lightly, peeking into the half lit room. Zack saw Cloud's silhouette in one of Sephiroth's chairs.

Zack pushed open the door wider. At the sound of the door opening, Cloud jumped up from the chair. Only to sit back down on the chair in disappointment as Cloud saw it was Zack.

'Hello, Zack,' Cloud said in a small pitiful tone.

Zack entered the room, and he switched on the light. Cloud looked horrible, he had bags under his eyes, and red shot eyes as if he had been crying.

Zack put a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder. 'Cloud,' Zack said softly as Cloud started crying silently again. It pained Zack to see the sight and predicament Cloud was in.

Cloud had been waiting for Sephiroth in his office whenever he was free ever since Cloud was released from the infirmary. Cloud had refused Genesis' proposal much to Genesis' dismay and to Zack's satisfaction.

Zack had called and sent Sephiroth tons of messages but Sephiroth never replied any of them.

Zack didn't tell Cloud that he had been trying to contact Sephiroth all the while. It might make Cloud worse if he knew that.

Zack pulled Cloud into a tight embrace as Cloud sobbed freely on Zack's shoulder. All the while, Zack patted Cloud gently on the back and tried to calm him down.

When Cloud had stop crying, Zack pulled back and wiped away the tear on Cloud's eyes with his thumb. 'Cloud, stop it. You are going to kill yourself if you behaved like this. Sephiroth wouldn't want you to be like this,' Zack persuaded.

Zack badly missed the happy-go-lucky Cloud and it was all Sephiroth's fault that Cloud was behaving like this now.

At the mention of Sephiroth's name, Cloud tear up again. 'Sephiroth doesn't care about me anymore,' Cloud sobbed.

Zack could almost hit himself for his idiocy. 'Look, cheer up, Cloud. We don't know the truth yet. Come on, Cloud, look at me,' Zack cooed.

Cloud paused and looked into the concerned blue eyes of Zack. Cloud knew that Zack was dead worried about him, and he shouldn't make Zack felt that way.

Cloud tried to subside his tears and gave Zack a weak tearful smile. 'I am sorry for making you so worry, Zack,' Cloud said as he rubbed away the tears.

Zack hugged Cloud tightly, saying in a voice full of emotions, 'Please, Cloud. I don't want to see you like this because of Sephiroth. It pains me.'

Zack pulled away and stared into Cloud's azure orbs clouded with tears. Zack found the tearful Cloud kind of cute, and Zack felt his cheeks started to burn as he stared at Cloud.

Zack looked away from Cloud in embarrassment and said 'So, please always smile, Cloud.'

Cloud nodded and buried his head onto Zack's shoulder taking Zack by surprise. A slight tinge of pink appeared on Zack's cheek.

'Thank you, Zack,' Cloud muttered softly as he cuddled up to Zack.

Zack felt his face reddening as time passed and Cloud was still clinging onto him. Zack felt his heart beat quickened when he felt Cloud's spikes on his cheek, and the smell and warmth of Cloud.

Zack wondered whether Cloud would hear his rapid heartbeat. Zack was mortified, he had no idea why he would feel this way.

Zack coughed slightly to try to hide his embarrassment, and prised Cloud gently of him.

Cloud moved away, looking slightly puzzled at Zack.

Zack tried to change the topic by saying brightly, 'Hey, how about we go to the training room? Training can take your mind off things, and it can help you in your battle combat. So how about it?'

Cloud who was of pure innocence did not detect the changes in Zack, and nodded eagerly. 'Sure.'

Zack smiled as he saw the happy expression on Cloud's face. Cloud seemed to be returning slightly to normal, but how long would that last?

As Zack stared at Cloud's shadow, he felt slightly flustered at what happened earlier. Zack felt pissed off with himself, fortunately, Cloud didn't notice that.

Cloud already had a lot on his mind, Zack didn't want to make him worry about other stuff anymore.

'Come on, Zack,' Cloud said cheerfully as he urged Zack to hurry up. Zack shook his head smiling slightly, as he hurried towards Cloud.

As Zack and Cloud walked to the training room, his thoughts wandered over to Cloud. Cloud is his best friend, and Zack knew that he shouldn't confuse his feelings for Cloud. But still, why did his heart beat quicken? Zack pondered over this matter throughly in his mind.

When they reached the training room, Zack saw a crowd of people huddled outside the training room, looking through the glass.

'What is going on?' Zack gave a low whistle of surprise. Normally, people did not all gather outside the training room to watch the battles inside.

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and pushed their way through the crowd.

Suddenly, Zack spotted Kunsel. 'Kunsel, dude. What's going on? Why is everybody gathering out here?' Zack asked as he finally made his way through.

'Oh, hi, Zack. You see, an intense and exciting battle is going inside between General Sephiroth and Genesis. People are all curious to watch the legendary battle between those two,' Kunsel explained.

'What?' Both Zack and Cloud yelled out at the same time.

xxxx

Sephiroth and Genesis stood facing each other in the town of Midgar, with the fountain in the middle.

'May the best man win,' Genesis said as he charged up his Rapier causing the Rapier to glow in red and ancient rune symbols appeared on the sword.

Sephiroth merely smirked, and then he rushed towards Genesis with Masamune.

Genesis dodged the attacks easily, and he threw fire balls at Sephiroth. Sephiroth sliced all the fire balls easily with a haughty look on his face.

Genesis grinned, he had some trick up his sleeve, no matter what, Genesis is going to claim Cloud as his own. Genesis summoned Ifrit and attacked Sephiroth with Ifrit at the same time.

Sephiroth blocked all Ifrit's and Genesis' attacks almost lazily. 'Is that the best you can do?' Sephiroth sneered.

Genesis' grin widened, and then he summoned Bahamut. 'I thought that this is going to be a one-to-one fight,' Sephiroth said as he dodged Bahamut's and Ifrit's attacks.

'All is fair in love and war, and this is both,' Genesis retorted. Then Genesis summoned a huge fire ball and threw it towards Sephiroth at the same time Bahamut and Ifrit used their special attacks.

Sephiroth was trapped in the fire ball, and Genesis felt a grin creeping up on his face. Genesis summoned another fire ball with all his might and hurled it towards Sephiroth.

The grin slipped away from Genesis' face when he saw a plumage of black and silver erupted from the fire ball.

Sephiroth was hovering mid-air with his one black wing without a scratch. 'Too easy,' Sephiroth drawled as he smirked at Genesis. 'Trying to attack me with the help of summons? If this is the way things are, then I am not going to hold back now.'

Sephiroth had not used all his strength earlier, but now, Sephiroth was going to be very serious in this fight. Sephiroth neatly sliced Ifrit in half.

Then Sephiroth turned his attention to Bahamut and did the same to him. Both Bahamut and Ifrit disappeared.

Sephiroth turned around and faced Genesis who was looking slightly pale. 'Giving up?' Sephiroth taunted. Masamune was inches away from Genesis' face.

Genesis closed his eyes then he opened them and scoffed, 'Never.'

Genesis grinned as he leapt back gracefully, holding his Rapier.

Then there was a bright flash as Genesis' and Sephiroth's swords clashed together.

Sephiroth swung his sword looking completely at ease, a smirk on his face as he drove Genesis further and further into a corner.

Genesis started to pant slightly, Sephiroth was so strong. As Genesis blocked Sephiroth's attacks again and again, he tried to formulate a plan to win this fight.

Genesis had used up a lot of his magic earlier when he attacked Sephiroth, though there was still some left.

Genesis decided to use his last trick. Genesis suddenly rushed towards Sephiroth, his Rapier pointing at him.

Sephiroth looked in an amuse way at Genesis as Sephiroth dodged Genesis' attack gracefully. 'Child play,' Sephiroth scorned.

Genesis grinned, when he rushed towards Sephiroth, Genesis had escaped from being cornered. Genesis needed a wide open area for his plan to work.

'Really?' Genesis sneered, then using the last of his magic, he rained down a torrent of fire balls at Sephiroth who was trapped there.

Genesis hurled an enormous fire ball at Sephiroth with a satisfied smile on his face. Genesis had used his highest level of magic, Sephiroth would not be able to block his attack this time.

Genesis was taken aback when Sephiroth sliced his way out from the middle of the torrent and dove towards Genesis with a smirk on his face.

'I win.' Sephiroth said with a victorious look as he plunged his sword into Genesis' shoulder.

At the same time, the training room flashed and sparkled and the scene suddenly dissolved. The training room had been destroyed by them again.

'No!' Sephiroth heard someone yelled as Masamune pierced into Genesis' shoulder. Genesis gave a gasp of pain as he felt Masamune digging into his flesh.

Sephiroth froze in mid-action as he heard the voice. That voice could only belong to one person… As Sephiroth raised his head, Sephiroth found himself starring right into a pair of horror stricken sapphire eyes.

**Sephiroth is back! But Sephiroth didn't know of Cloud's feelings towards him _yet_, and he dueled with Genesis and hurt him. What will happen? Well, stay tune to find out. =D**

**Please read and review. Thank you.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, finally, I finished chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait. Been really busy. Please forgive me. And yay! Blinded has reached 50 reviews, thank you, guys! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I am so happy! =D I hope that you will all like this chapter too. Thank you for reading.**

Cloud stood there watching the battle scene between Sephiroth and Genesis. Sephiroth had returned, Cloud thought as his heart pounded painfully.

Cloud had yelled out in horror as he saw Sephiroth plunging his sword into Genesis' shoulder. Cloud's hands flew to his mouth as he stared at the sight with a petrified look on his face.

The crowd of people flinched when they saw Sephiroth looking this way. They wondered what would Sephiroth do to them. Cloud fought his way to the door and pushed it open with fumbled fingers.

Cloud rushed to Genesis' side as blood spilled out from the wound. 'Genesis!" Cloud cried out, full of concern.

All the strength Sephiroth had felt earlier slipped away when he saw how Cloud had rushed towards Genesis. Sephiroth was at loss when he saw Cloud by Genesis' side, trying to stop the wound bleeding.

Sephiroth felt an empty feeling inside him as he pulled out Masamune. As Sephiroth pulled put his sword, the blood spilled out at an even faster rate.

Cloud tried to stop the blood from leaking, but it was no use, and soon Cloud's hands were stained with blood.

Cloud's tears leaked out as he tried fervently to stop the wound bleeding. Genesis cupped Cloud's cheek with his hands and said in a soft voice, 'Don't cry, Cloud. It is only a small wound, it will heal soon.'

Genesis grimaced in pain when he suddenly felt a stab of pain. Cloud was still sobbing, as Genesis comforted Cloud and giving Sephiroth a triumphant look.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and Genesis for one last time, and then he strode out of the training room.

Doctors from the infirmary had arrived and they were tending to Genesis while Cloud held Genesis' hand sobbing all the while.

The crowd of people parted for Sephiroth as he exited. Nobody dared to be in the path of General Sephiroth especially now.

As usual, Zack was the exception. Zack pushed past the crowd and ran after Sephiroth. 'Seph!' Zack shouted as he chased after Sephiroth.

The door behind Zack slid shut, cutting them away from the crowd as they stood on the hallway.

'Listen, I need to talk to you,' Zack said urgently.

'I am not in the mood now, Zack,' Sephiroth snapped as he started to walk away.

Zack was frantic, Sephiroth wouldn't listen to him, what should he do?

'Cloud is in love with you, Seph!' Zack finally yelled out. This was Zack's last trick to get Sephiroth's attention.

And it worked, Sephiroth halted in his steps. 'What did you say?' Sephiroth said in a low voice, as he spun around to face Zack.

Zack who was glad to finally get Sephiroth's attention hurried to Sephiroth's side.

'It's true, Cloud loves you, the whole time while you were away, Cloud was waiting for you in your office,' Zack said.

Then the shock expression on Sephiroth's face was replaced by his usual stoic cold demeanor. 'No, you are mistaken,' Sephiroth said quietly.

'What? I am serious Seph, Cloud, he-' Zack began.

'You are wrong! Didn't you see how worried Cloud was over Genesis just now? How he rushed to his side?' Sephiroth snarled.

Sephiroth felt his whole body shaking slightly with rage, he took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

Sephiroth turned away from Zack, his face hidden from Zack so Zack couldn't see the hurt expression in Sephiroth's eyes.

'Zack, stay out from my business. I don't need you to interfere,' Sephiroth said sharply, cutting in before Zack could open his mouth.

Sephiroth walked away without a backward glance.

'Seph,' Zack said exasperatedly but Sephiroth ignored him and continued his way.

Zack stood there watching the back of Sephiroth feeling dejected. Great, he had failed, Zack thought miserably. Sephiroth wouldn't even give him a chance to explain the whole situation clearly.

Then something struck Zack, why was Sephiroth fighting with Genesis just now? Unless… Zack groaned, it was probably another trick of Genesis to claim Cloud as his own. Sephiroth must have fallen for it.

Cloud, Sephiroth would probably listen to Cloud from his own mouth what he had to say. Yes, Zack cheered up at the thought, all he needed now was to bring Cloud to talk over clearly with Sephiroth.

As Sephiroth wouldn't listen to him, so it's up to Cloud now how their relationship turned out.

xxxx

'Ting' the elevator doors opened, and Angeal stepped out from the elevator. Angeal was trying to find Zack, he had heard from a couple of 2nd class Soldiers just now that Zack was on this floor.

Just then, Sephiroth was walking towards Angeal looking stone-faced. Angeal raised his hand to greet Sephiroth. 'Sephi-'

To Angeal's surprise, Sephiroth brushed right past Angeal into the elevator without saying a word. Angeal stared at the closed doors of the elevator curiously.

It was widely known that Sephiroth was anti-social, but Sephiroth would normally greet him. Angeal's brows furrowed at the thought as he walked to the training room.

Then all thoughts about Sephiroth disappeared when Angeal saw Zack standing there.

Angeal's heartbeat increased as he walked up to Zack. 'Hey, puppy.'

Zack raised his head when he heard his name, happiness flooded inside him when he saw Angeal.

'Angeal! You are back!' Zack cried out happily as he bounded over to Angeal.

Zack hugged Angeal tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Angeal blushed although he tried to keep his face calm and stern. 'Zack, stop embarrassing me,' Angeal said sternly, although his eyes were twinkling.

'But it had been so long since I last saw you,' Zack pouted.

'So, what happened when I was gone?' Angeal asked, ignoring Zack.

At that, Zack gave a sigh and looked dejected.

'Why? What's wrong? Does it have something to do with Sephiroth?' Angeal asked curiously. Angeal was gone for a mission for the past week, so he had no idea what was going on here in Shinra.

'Yup,' Zack said. Then Zack proceeded to tell Angeal about what happened between Sephiroth, Genesis and Cloud.

Angeal's face darkened when Zack finished, so when he was gone, all hell broke lose in Shinra.

'Cheer up, puppy. Don't look so sad, it pains me to see you in that way,' Angeal said gently. Zack was looking very disappointed with the way things turned out.

Zack said nothing, his head bowed to the floor. Zack was feeling very frustrated, first there was that lying, manipulative, sly Genesis. Then there was the poor innocent Cloud who was caught in the middle. Then of course there was the stubborn Sephiroth who acted rashly and refused to listen to what Zack had to say.

'You know, I am very proud of you, puppy,' Angeal said after seeing Zack was still looking very forlorn.

Zack perked up at those words and stared at Angeal. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I know it had been hard on you. Trying to match Sephiroth and Cloud together, seeing that Sephiroth was your _ex-lover_,' Angeal's eyes flared up at the last words, although he said all this calmly.

Zack blushed at Angeal's words. Zack shifted his leg uneasily and said sheepishly, 'It was nothing. Cloud is my best friend, I couldn't stand there and watched him being tricked by Genesis, could I? I want him to be happy.'

Angeal smiled when he saw Zack's cute reaction. Suddenly the door of the training room slid open with Cloud walking out supporting a pale and weak looking Genesis.

Angeal frowned at the sight, it was just a small wound. Genesis shouldn't be this weak, the mako in his blood would heal the wound. Then why was Genesis acting this way?

Genesis and Cloud came to a stop in front of Zack and Angeal, Genesis gave a wink to Angeal who understood the whole thing immediately.

Genesis was just putting on an act to get Cloud's attention. Angeal glared at Genesis for doing that while Genesis stared back innocently.

'Cloud, what happened?' Zack asked.

'The doctors said that Genesis would be alright as it was nothing fatal. But Genesis had better rest in the infirmary for a day, so I am taking Genesis there now,' Cloud said, looking relief.

Zack glared at Genesis who smirked. Then Genesis grimaced in pain and said in a weak voice, 'Cloud, can we go now?'

Cloud nodded, and said, 'Of course, see you soon Zack and… Angeal.' Cloud looked flustered when he saw Angeal.

This was the first time, Cloud had spoken to Angeal although he had heard of Angeal's name before.

Angeal said nothing the whole time. When Cloud and Genesis entered the elevator, Zack burst out angrily. 'You see, Genesis is using Cloud. Now the misunderstanding between Cloud and Sephiroth will get worst.'

Zack hung his head looking defeated. 'Come on, puppy, don't give up. I thought you have a lot of endless energy?' Angeal tried to assure Zack.

'Yea, I guess so, but this situation is so hard,' Zack muttered.

'Well, whatever it is, I am sure you can succeed, puppy. I have faith in you,' Angeal encouraged.

'Really? Thanks so much for the support, Angeal,' Zack said brightly. Zack looked at Angeal gratefully as he enveloped Angeal into another hug.

Angeal coughed slightly as the other Soldiers were snickering at them. Zack got the message and pulled away, although Zack was still looking at Angeal with his puppy dog eyes.

'So, anyway, after you have finished being cupid, do you want to have a date with me tonight?' Angeal said gruffly, looking embarrassed.

'A date? Tonight? Sure!' Zack said loudly, full of excitement.

Angeal tried to hush Zack for not saying it out loud as people were once again staring at them.

'Calm down, puppy. You don't want to tell the whole world that we are going out, right?' Angeal asked, amused.

Zack flushed, and said in a low voice, 'Sorry. I got carried away. Okay then, let's go out tonight.'

'And then... Erm, after dinner… Erm,' Angeal paused, his face red in color.

Zack stared quizzically at Angeal, as Angeal was struggling with words, looking nervous.

'What I meant was… Erm,' Angeal took a deep breath and blurted out in a rush. 'Do you want to come over to my house tonight?'

Zack's eyes widened. Zack had never had sex with Angeal before. So, technically it would be their first time tonight. Zack blushed when he heard Angeal's offer and nodded shyly.

Angeal still looked embarrassed, but he was happy when he heard Zack's answer. 'Great, see you tonight then,' Angeal said happily.

After a quick scan around that no one was watching, Angeal bent down and kissed a surprise Zack on the lips. Zack was stunned, Angeal was kissing him in the public! When Angeal pulled away, Zack's lips were buzzing.

'Anyway, good luck with your quest. I need to go now,' Angeal said.

'What? You need to go now? But we hardly talk to each other,' Zack whined.

Angeal ruffled Zack's spikes, and said gently, 'Sorry, puppy, I need to go to report my mission. Don't worry, we will have all the time tonight.'

Angeal smirked when he said that, and Zack's face turned crimson again. Zack nodded then he gave Angeal one last hug before Angeal walked away.

'Oh, a word of advice, better bring along LOVELESS with you, because after what you said to Cloud, I am sure Genesis will indeed be deem loveless. So, well, at least, he can have his favorite book to accompany him,' Angeal said after thinking for a while.

Zack grinned when he heard that. 'All right then. Thanks for the advice, Angeal.'

Angeal nodded, and then he walked away to the briefing room.

xxxx

Genesis was lying on the bed with Cloud sitting by his side. 'Thank you, Cloud, for accompanying me,' Genesis said.

Genesis reached out and took Cloud's hand into his own. Cloud blushed and struggled to pull his hand away, but Genesis gripped at it tightly.

'Cloud,' Genesis began. Genesis could see the confuse and panic expression in Cloud's eyes, he knew that Cloud loved Sephiroth, but Genesis just couldn't accept it.

Just looking at Cloud made Genesis wanted to touch him and do pervert things with him.

Genesis suddenly leaned in and kissed Cloud on the lips, catching Cloud by surprise. Cloud tried to pull away, but to no avail as Genesis kissed Cloud forcefully. Genesis tilted his head to one side, deepening the kiss.

Cloud whimpered, but Genesis ignored it, although he knew with a pang in his heart that Cloud was reluctant to kiss him. Genesis lost all sanity when it came to Cloud.

Genesis slipped in his tongue into Cloud's mouth, probing at Cloud's insides.

Cloud soon stopped struggling and gave into Genesis' kisses.

Suddenly, the infirmary door was pushed open with a loud bang and someone yelled out, 'Cloud!'

Cloud was startled and gasped, Cloud pulled away from the kiss as Genesis loosened his hold over Cloud.

It was Zack, he stood there in the doorway, with his mouth hanging open with what he just saw. Cloud was kissing Genesis _again_?

Zack gave a low growl as he strode towards the bed, and pulled Cloud away from Genesis. 'Get away from Cloud, Genesis,' Zack scowled.

Then ignoring Genesis, Zack turned his attention to Cloud who was looking flustered. 'Cloud, listen, you must go to talk to Seph. Seph wouldn't believe me that you love him, Seph will only believe your true feelings for him if you told him yourself,' Zack said urgently.

Cloud's eyes flickered over to Genesis who was still holding his hand tightly. 'No. Please don't go, Cloud. Please, I love you,' Genesis begged, tightening the grip on Cloud's hand.

Cloud looked confused, he was caught in the middle, unsured of what to do. Zack knew that when Cloud stood there looking from one of them to the other.

'Cloud, you must go to talk to Seph! Seph still loves you. I am serious. Cloud, don't you want to be with Seph? Don't you love him? Cloud, why wouldn't you say anything?' Zack said, exasperatedly.

'I-I-' Cloud stammered, looking troubled.

'Please, Cloud. Don't go,' Genesis said, looking pleadingly at Cloud.

Cloud lowered his head then he said softly, 'I am sorry, Genesis.' Cloud pulled his hand out from Genesis' grasp.

Just that short sentence was enough to shatter Genesis's heart as he watched Cloud walked away. Cloud paused in the doorway, and looked at Genesis with a sad expression.

'I am sorry, Genesis. But I really do love Sephiroth. I am sorry, please forgive me,' Cloud said before he ran away from the door.

For the first time, Genesis felt tears creeping out from his eyes, but he blinked away the tears furiously

Genesis still had pride, and he would not show his weakness, especially in front of _the puppy_.

'So, things have finally end up your way, you must be so happy,' Genesis said, mockingly.

'Genesis,' Zack paused as he stared at Genesis awkwardly. 'It's okay if you want to cry, I know it is hard on you.'

Genesis flushed when he heard that. 'Who's crying?' Genesis snapped although the tell tales tears sneaked out from his eyes.

Genesis brushed away the tears, refusing to look up at Zack who was most probably smirking at watching Genesis being so weak.

'Look as much as I dislike you,' Zack began.

'That will make two of us,' Genesis sneered.

Zack glared at Genesis reproachfully. 'Well as I was saying, although _we_ dislike each other, I do feel sorry for you.'

Genesis opened his mouth to say something, but before he could put in a word, Zack cut in first.

'I am sorry to put you through this, Genesis. But Cloud and Sephiroth really do love each other, and I want them to be happy. I am sorry,' Zack said, sincerely.

Whatever Genesis was expecting Zack to say, it was definitely not this. Genesis stared at Zack in disbelief, Zack was apologizing to him?

'Well, what's done was done. Anyway… thank you,' Genesis finished awkwardly after a pause.

Then Genesis gave a small smile to Zack who replied his smile.

There was a tense awkward moment when the both of them said nothing after that conversation.

Then Genesis broke the ice and smirked, 'What? You are going to stay here all night with me, puppy? I would rather be alone than have your company.'

Zack narrowed his eyes, the bastard Genesis was back, nothing had changed between them.

'No way. Who will want to stay here with you? I have a date with Angeal anyway,' Zack retorted hotly.

Zack stormed off, and then he backtracked back to Genesis' bedside as he remembered something.

'What now?' Genesis asked, one eyebrow rose.

'Here, Angeal told me to give this to you,' Zack said stiffly. 'He said that you will probably need this book to accompany you since you are loveless now.'

Zack smirked at that, when he handed LOVELESS over to Genesis.

Genesis glared at Zack but still, he took the book and said quietly, 'Thank you. Tell Angeal I said thanks.'

'Will do. Okay then, goodbye, have fun reading,' Zack said before he left the infirmary.

Genesis gave a sigh as he lay back on the bed, he was indeed loveless now, just as Angeal had predicted. Angeal did understand him well, Genesis thought as he looked at the book with a small grin.

Oh well, he would just drown himself in his book to get over his broken heart, Genesis thought. Genesis flipped opened the book nonchalantly and began reading for the hundredth time, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his heart.

**I am so so so sorry to all Genesis' fans. But Cloud WILL end up with Sephiroth. Sorry to everyone who was hoping they will end up together. Anyway, next chapter will be about Cloud and Sephiroth. Oh, and also about Zack's and Angeal's date. *wink***

**Anyway, please stay tune to find out what happen. Please review, and thank you for reading. =D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, after such a long time, I have return! ~ So so so sorry for the long wait, people, it's just that I made a promise that I will not indulge myself in writing since school reopen. Though I broke the promise now, I just couldn't help it. Oops. Anyway, phew, finally chapter 10 is done. Thank you very much as usual to those who have read/review/favorite my story. ^.^ Honestly, thank you so much for the support. I really appreciate it. To those who are wondering if I will continue my other stories, yes, I will but I am not sure when. Sorry but please be patient. =D **

**p.s. to -siarafaerie-101-miss if you are reading this so sorry for the very late reply. I couldn't send you a message because apparently my old inbox was block and your profile doesn't allow me to send you one. So, I couldn't get to you in the moment. So sorry.**

Cloud ran furiously along the corridor, his heart hammering painfully against his chest. Thousands of questions were formed in his mind. Would Sephiroth still accept him or would he reject him?

Cloud bumped into several people on the way as he was rushing by. Cloud muttered several quick sorry without glancing at them then he went on his way once more. Cloud skidded to a halt right in front of his destination, the elevator. Cloud was gasping for air by the time he reached there.

Cloud entered the elevator and punched the button floor 66 as he stopped to catch his breath. To Cloud's surprise, the elevator didn't budge at all. What went wrong? Cloud pressed the button once more then he raised his head.

And that was when reality struck Cloud, and he paled at the thought of it. Damn, he forgot that one needed special keycards to ascend to the higher levels. Suddenly, Cloud felt weak at the knees as he slumped down to the floor, tears started to creep out from his eyes.

Cloud had been so worried and messed up for a long time. He had held back his strong feelings for Sephiroth because he didn't want to hurt Zack. Then Genesis turned up and muddled up Cloud's feelings. Now, just when Cloud wanted to finally confessed to Sephiroth, he was blocked by another obstacle.

The feeling was overwhelming, and the tears just snaked their way down Cloud's cheek. Cloud doubled over as he sobbed bitterly in the elevator from apprehension. Suddenly, Cloud heard slow heavy footsteps getting nearer and he saw a pair of black boots stopping right in front of him.

Cloud was in shock and he hastily rubbed his eyes as he got up. 'I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to-' the words were stuck in Cloud's throat as he saw who it was. It was Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor. Zack was always talking enthusiastically about Angeal, but Cloud had never met him face to face before.

Cloud gasped then he saluted Angeal, saying 'I am sorry, sir, I didn't mean to be in your way. Please use the elevator, sir.' Cloud gave a low bow then he quickly exited the elevator not daring to meet Angeal's gaze.

To Cloud's surprise, Angeal caught Cloud firmly by the arm refusing to let him past. Cloud's heart was beating very quickly, was he in trouble for blocking Angeal's way just now, was he going to be punish?

'Wait, where were you heading to just now?' Angeal asked gently as he stared at Cloud thoughtfully. Although Angeal had never personally saw Cloud before, this young guy matched the exact description Zack gave him. Blond spikes, alluring sapphire eyes, baby skin, young and innocent looking, besides that Cloud was also sporting the infantryman uniform. Yes, this went without a doubt that the young man in front of him was Cloud Strife.

Cloud was petrified beyond words, but surprisingly, Cloud found out that his voice was still intact. 'I-I wa-was going to- to-' Cloud stammered. Cloud was not sure how would Angeal react if he told Angeal that he wanted to go find Sephiroth. It would surely open up to a lot of unwanted and embarrassed questions.

Cloud's words faltered, as he lowered his head and looked at the floor. Cloud didn't know what to tell Angeal, but he also didn't want to lie to him.

'Are you going to find Sephiroth?' Angeal asked.

Cloud was completely caught off guard by Angeal's question. Cloud's head snapped up in a flash as he stared at Angeal who was looking amuse. 'I was right, wasn't I? You wanted to find Sephiroth, right?' Angeal repeated.

It was useless to deny so Cloud just nodded his head dumbly, his cheeks flushing a deep red. How did Angeal know this? Maybe Zack told him, a logic voice in Cloud's mind spoke up. That must be it, Zack must have told Angeal what had happened.

'But you can't get up to his office because of the keycard. And that's why you were sobbing just now when I found you because you wanted to meet Sephiroth terribly,' Angeal continued.

Cloud was shock by how much Angeal knew, it was as if Angeal could read his mind. Once again, Cloud just nodded his head, he was lost for words. Angeal stood pondering for a while then he whipped out something from his pocket. Angeal held out Cloud's hand and placed something on his palm, closing Cloud's fingers over it.

'Use it well. And remember to return back to me after using it,' Angeal said as his eyes twinkled. Angeal released his hold on Cloud, and after one last pat on Cloud's shoulder, Angeal strode off.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat when he saw what it was in his palm. It was a keycard. _The_ keycard which was going to give him access to meet Sephiroth. Cloud whirled around wanting to thanks Angeal, but there was no one behind him. Angeal was already gone.

Cloud's palm was slicked with sweat, and his heart was pounding so fast that it hurt. Cloud pushed the button and slide in the keycard. Cloud held his breath as the elevator started to rise. Cloud was feeling a little light headed, he was feeling both nervous and excited at the same time.

'Ting' the elevator doors opened revealing a long corridor. There were dozen of doors with plaques lined along the corridor. There was no one in sight. Cloud walked slowly along the corridor glancing around to seek what he wanted. And then Cloud saw it. Cloud saw Sephiroth's name etched onto a plaque on a door. Cloud walked up to the door, his hand rose just inches away from the door. Cloud was trembling, he was finally here to confess to the guy of his dreams. But what should he say? Cloud didn't think that far last time.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud knocked sharply on the door and waited with bated breath as he wondered what his fate would be.

xxxx

Sephiroth was sitting in his office sorting out the papers, trying to block out everything from his mind. Evidently, it was not working because Sephiroth would suddenly clench his fist once in a while as thoughts of Genesis and Zack sometimes intruded his mind. Sephiroth was so absorbed in his own thoughts that his sharp ears didn't catch sight of someone walking up to his office until…

There was a loud knock on his door breaking Sephiroth from his thoughts. There was a low growl in Sephiroth's throat, he was not in the mood to see anyone right now. Sephiroth ignored the person and continued doing his work. Maybe if he ignored the person, whoever it was would go away.

Although something struck Sephiroth as suspicious. If it was Zack, Angeal or Genesis, they would surely barge into his room without bother to knock the door, maybe Angeal would sometimes. The other two never had the courtesy to do that. If that was the case, then who was it? It couldn't be Lazard as well. People rarely came to Sephiroth's office because they were all so scared stiff of him.

Sephiroth shrugged off the thoughts as he continued to do the monotonous work of putting his papers into place. All the paperwork had piled up on Sephiroth's table and it would take a while to sort out everything. Although it would take twice as fast to do it if Sephiroth wasn't feeling so frustrated.

Still, the person continued to knock at the door. Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched and a vein was throbbing in his neck, Sephiroth found that sound highly disturbing. Finally deciding that this had gone far enough, Sephiroth barked out in a rage, 'Come in!'

Whoever it was, he's going to get a severe punishment for disturbing the General when he was so busy, Sephiroth thought mutinously. To his surprise, when the door opened and revealed who it was, Sephiroth was stunned by what he saw.

It was Cloud. Cloud, the last possible person that Sephiroth wanted to see right now. Yet here was Cloud standing in the doorway, looking fearful yet there was determination in his eyes as well. At the sight of Cloud, a mixture of feelings surged up inside Sephiroth. Sephiroth averted his gaze away from Cloud as if looking at Cloud could cause him physical pain.

'What do you want?' Sephiroth snapped. Sephiroth could felt himself trembling slightly whether it was from rage or what, Sephiroth didn't know nor did he care. All Sephiroth cared about was Cloud getting away from his office and far far away from him so he wouldn't have to see the two love birds together.

Whenever Sephiroth saw Cloud, there was a pang in his heart. Sephiroth closed his eyes trying to calm himself down as Cloud's scent engulfed his whole room making Sephiroth feeling suffocated.

'Sephiroth, I-I want to tell you that I-I-I-' Cloud's voice trailed off. Cloud felt so scare, Sephiroth looked so intimidating and he was exuding an ominous aura. 'Get out from my office,' Sephiroth whispered in a deadly voice. 'Get out, I don't want to see you.'

'Sephiroth, wait, please listen-' Cloud implored, his blue eyes teary once more. There was a choke in Cloud's throat as he said that. Cloud had come this far to confess, he was not going to leave without telling Sephiroth how he really felt about him.

'Get out!' Sephiroth snarled. 'Shouldn't you be with Genesis right now? Caring about him as he lay there in the infirmary? Go and be with him! I don't want to see you ever again!' Sephiroth's voice was shaking with rage. Why must Cloud come here to torture him, didn't Cloud knew that just from the sight of him hurt Sephiroth so much.

He, the Great Silver Hair General was feeling hurt because of an insignificant little infantryman. Sephiroth would surely be the laughing stock in Shinra.

'No, Sephiroth, please listen. I-I love you!' Cloud blurted out in a rush. There was a long awkward silence following after this shocking confession.

'What? What did you say?' Sephiroth asked in a low voice. Sephiroth could hardly believe his ears, Cloud just confessed to him? But wasn't Cloud together with Genesis? What was the meaning of all this, was Cloud merely toying with his feelings?

But one look at Cloud, and Sephiroth knew for sure that Cloud was serious. Cloud looked so innocent and his eyes sparkled without doubt. There was a flicker of hope inside Sephiroth.

'I said I love you, Sephiroth,' Cloud said bravely as he looked straight into the eyes of his love one. 'I really do love you, Sephiroth. I didn't dare confess to you from the start because you were Zack's lover. I didn't want to mess up my friendship with Zack. And then you- you-' Cloud blushed and lowered his head but he continued in his strong voice. 'You raped me. I thought you were just playing around with me. Then when Genesis confessed to me, I was confused because part of me wanted you so badly but I know I couldn't be with you. Finally Zack told me everything about you and your feelings for me. I rejected Genesis because I wanted to be with you. I love you so much, Sephiroth.'

Sephiroth was in shock, but he was slowly getting out from the shock as he stared at the beautiful Cloud in front of him. In a flash, Sephiroth was out from his chair and he was hugging the surprise Cloud. 'I love you too, Cloud. For the first time in my life, I love someone so deeply and sincerely that all those emotions that were hidden resurfaced. I had no idea I was capable of such feelings until I met you, Cloud,' Sephiroth said huskily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud.

Cloud would have most certainly fall down to the floor if Sephiroth didn't held him so tightly. Cloud's body was shaking as tears started to fall freely, Cloud was so glad, so glad that he finally caught the one he love after so many hardships.

Sephiroth was startled when he saw that Cloud was crying. 'Cloud, what's wrong? Why are you crying?' Sephiroth asked in a gentle voice as he supported Cloud. Sephiroth looked so concern and bewildered that it made Cloud laughed. The Sephiroth that was always showing such a cold and unfriendly look was making such a face, it was precious.

Now Sephiroth was really feeling a bit worry about Cloud. 'Are you alright, Cloud?' Sephiroth prompted gently. Cloud rubbed the tears away as he hugged Sephiroth back tightly. 'Of course, I am alright, I was just too happy, that's all,' Cloud murmured as he rubbed his head against Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth stiffened, all this close contact with Cloud was making him feeling hard. Sephiroth suddenly pushed Cloud away from him, no more, this time he would maintain self control. Sephiroth couldn't possibly bring himself to force Cloud once more, he was going to treat Cloud gently, like a mother treasuring her first born child.

'Sephiroth?' Cloud asked in a confuse voice.

Sephiroth turned away from Cloud. 'I am sorry, it's just that getting so close to you gave me the urge to hold you. But I don't want to rush things between us like last time, I want to treasure you like a real lover,' Sephiroth said gruffly.

To Sephiroth's surprise, he felt a pair of hands hugging him from behind. 'Cloud?' Sephiroth exclaimed in surprise. Cloud was looking up at Sephiroth adoringly, 'I don't mind, Sephiroth, as long as I am with you, anything is fine. You can do anything you want with me.

Sephiroth swallowed hard as he stared at Cloud, oh Gaia, could Cloud be even more adorable. Sephiroth didn't need telling twice. Sephiroth cupped Cloud's cheek and then he kissed Cloud on the lips. Sephiroth moaned in delight, Cloud tasted so good. It had been so long since he had been lusting more for Cloud.

Cloud replied Sephiroth's kiss hungrily. Sephiroth continued to crush his lips against Cloud's, tasting every single place of Cloud with his tongue fiercely as if fearful of missing even one spot.

Soon Cloud was feeling turn on too, saliva was dripping from their mouth, but they didn't care. Both of them continued their passionate kissing. Cloud's tongue met Sephiroth's and he licked Sephiroth's lips with his tongue. All sign of the docile Cloud vanished, instead it was replaced with the Cloud who was like an animal lusting for Sephiroth. Finally, Cloud broke away for air, he was gasping from the kiss just now.

'Sephiroth,' Cloud muttered as he looked at Sephiroth with lust in his eyes. Sephiroth understood immediately what Cloud wanted. Quick as lightning, Sephiroth removed all of Cloud's clothes. Sephiroth took in a deep breath as he admired at Cloud's naked body. Cloud looked so beautiful yet fragile as if he would break at one touch.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud once more but this time he guided Cloud towards his table. Sephiroth swiped at all the papers he was pilling up so neatly just now, making space for Cloud to lean on. The papers strewn around the room, making it looked as if the room was raining papers. Sephiroth pushed Cloud against his table, all the while, his lips never leave Cloud.

Sephiroth's left hand snaked down to Cloud's groin and began to stroke him making Cloud moaned between the kisses. Sephiroth's right hand meanwhile wandered all over Cloud's body, tweaking Cloud's nipple and making gasped. Soon, Cloud was panting and his groin was weeping. Sephiroth suddenly broke the kiss, and the cold air pierced both of their lips.

Cloud looked questioningly at Sephiroth but then he understood as Sephiroth walked or more correctly put vanished then appeared in front of his drawer. Within five seconds, Sephiroth was back in place with a bottle of lubricant in his hand.

Sephiroth smirked as he said, 'This time I am going to prepare you properly.' Sephiroth yanked open the bottle and started to apply it onto his hands. Cloud watched all this as fear started to show in his eyes.

Sephiroth threw the bottle to the ground then he whispered gently into Cloud's ear. 'Relax, this time I will make sure you feel nothing but pleasure. So, relax and trust me alright?' Sephiroth nibbled Cloud's ear gently making him flinched. Cloud nodded and he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth while closing his eyes.

Sephiroth slowly and gently pushed his first finger inside Cloud, he could feel Cloud twitched beneath him then Cloud's whole body relax. 'Tell me if it hurts, okay? I will stop immediately,' Sephiroth whispered. The hot breath on Cloud's ear in addition to Sephiroth's finger inside him made him shivered in delight.

Sephiroth then inserted another finger inside and started to move them slowly. Cloud was squirming slightly, and his breathing was starting to get haggard. After a while, Sephiroth inserted the third finger, Cloud winced as Sephiroth did that. But Cloud didn't stop Sephiroth as Sephiroth started to increase his speed.

Finally, deciding that Cloud was now prepared, Sephiroth started to unbuckle his own pants, releasing his aching groin. Sephiroth removed his fingers and pushed his cock in slowly as not to hurt Cloud. Sephiroth's tip was inside Cloud and then he slowly and gently pushed in more. Soon, Sephiroth's whole cock was buried deep inside Cloud. It took all of Sephiroth's self control to not rush himself.

At a slow pace, Sephiroth moved himself. But even the preparation just now was not enough for Cloud as Sephiroth's cock was too huge. Pain flitted across Cloud's eyes and he bit down his lips to stifle the shout. Cloud didn't want Sephiroth to stop even though it was painful. But Sephiroth saw all this, and he asked softly, 'Is it painful? Should I stop?' Cloud shook his head fervently as he closed his eyes.

Sighing, Sephiroth decided to pull out his cock before he hurt Cloud. Sephiroth knew Cloud was only putting up an act to show him that he was not in pain. Cloud's eyes fluttered open then he grasped at Sephiroth's arm tightly. 'No! Don't! It's alright! Just continue,' Cloud pleaded.

'Are you sure?' Sephiroth asked for confirmation. Cloud nodded though he was clenching his eyes tightly shut once more and his nails were digging into Sephiroth's arm. Deciding that it was alright, Sephiroth plunged his cock inside Cloud and began to move slowly, gradually building up the pace.

Soon, Sephiroth was ramming hard inside Cloud, unable to stop himself as he lost control. Cloud was moaning as he felt Sephiroth moving inside him. It felt so good, the pain Cloud felt earlier was gone, now he only felt pleasure as if he was in heaven as Sephiroth moved inside him. 'Sephiroth, Sephiroth-' Cloud cried out in ecstasy.

Cloud gave a loud gasp when Sephiroth suddenly hit his good spot. Sephiroth understood that and he continued to hit on that spot making Cloud yelled out in pleasure as he clung tightly to Sephiroth. 'Sep-Sephiroth, I-I am co-coming,' Cloud gasped. Cloud could feel his climax approaching but he wanted to come together with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Cloud roughly on the lips. 'Just a little longer, so hold on, please,' Sephiroth grunted as he increased his pace. After several thrusts, Sephiroth felt his own climax approaching. 'Together, alright?' Sephiroth asked.

Cloud nodded his head, his face was flushed with pleasure. Soon, both of them expelled their seeds. Cloud's semen was staining all over Sephiroth while Sephiroth released his own inside Cloud.

Their breathing was labor as Sephiroth hugged Cloud tightly. 'Are you alright?' Sephiroth asked anxiously. Sephiroth was worried that he might go overboard with Cloud just now. Cloud nodded his head and smiled. 'I was so looking forward to that, it felt great to be united with you as your lover, Sephiroth.'

Sephiroth's heart nearly stopped beating at that moment. Cloud was just too cute, he looked even more alluring after having sex. Sephiroth felt his cock getting hard once more, just when he was about to pull out. Cloud rested his hand gently on Sephiroth's arm. 'It's alright, Sephiroth, let's do it again. I am fine.' Sephiroth hesitated and he glanced at Cloud. Cloud merely smiled at him and hugged him as if waiting for Sephiroth to start moving.

'I love you so much, Cloud,' Sephiroth said as he captured Cloud's lips with his. Sephiroth began to move once more making Cloud moaned in delight. Cloud buried his hands inside Sephiroth's hair as Sephiroth rammed hard against Cloud. The mahogany table shook from the force of their love making.

Sephiroth reached orgasm again and he moaned as he released his seed. 'Oh, Cloud. Cloud, I love you.' Sephiroth took out his cock after that, he didn't think his young and fragile lover could withstand sex too many times although Cloud firmly insisted that he could.

'I love you too, Sephiroth,' Cloud murmured as he clung to Sephiroth. Cloud whole body felt weak after the love making but it was all worth it. Sephiroth took a look at his room and he couldn't help gave a growl of frustration. Great, all those time he spent on arranging the papers, now there were all over the place.

But one look at Cloud made everything alright, because finally Cloud was in his arms. 'I was blind to not have notice your feelings for me, I am sorry,' Sephiroth finally muttered as he caressed Cloud.

'I am sorry too. I was blind as well, for I didn't notice that all this time you still have feelings for me, I thought I was just a toy to you,' Cloud said.

'But now that we know how we feel against one another, I am not letting you go, Cloud, not now, not ever to anyone,' Sephiroth said in a serious tone. 'I promise you, from today on, I will take good care of you. I shall not let you come into any harm, I will protect you with my life.' Sephiroth raised Cloud's hand and kissed it with his lips as he stared with burning intensity into those sapphire eyes.

Cloud's heart gave a leap when he heard that. Cloud felt that it was almost too good to be true. 'Sephiroth!' Cloud burst out as he kissed the surprise Sephiroth on the lips. 'I will never let go of you too.'

Sephiroth grinned as he continued to kiss back Cloud, lacing his fingers with Cloud. How good would it be if this would last for eternity.

**So, I have been thinking, should I continue with the story, telling more about how Sephiroth and Cloud relationship will turn out and pair up Genesis with someone that the public might all probably kill me for ever writing such thing or should I stop? Will bee glad to hear of some advice. ^.^ Anyway, there will still be another one last chapter about Zack and Angeal if everyone think that I shouldn't continue with the story.**


End file.
